The Young Adventures of Kíli and Fíli
by AldabaranFox
Summary: It was well known to the company that Kíli and Fíli were mischievous little terrors as dwarf children. Sitting around various campfires on the way to reclaim Erebor, the pair's youthful adventures and scrapes are exposed to the group, including broken bones, earthquakes, dwarf pox and plenty of h/c. Kíli/Fíli with protective!Thorin and the rest of the dwarves thrown in for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's my first time in this fandom so it's nice to see you :) Having seen the Hobbit for the second time last night I felt I had to write this- young Kíli and Fíli have just been begging me to write this! So I did...**

**I've been a Lord of the Rings and Hobbit fan since I was about six (my dad read my lotr at bedtimes) so I'm happy to be into this fandom. I really enjoyed the Hobbit (both times) and can't get over the brotherly bond between my two favourite dwarves!**

**The ages of Kíli and Fíli are below. I'm thinking they would be quite small as they are little dwarf children. There's not that much info to go on, so I hope it's ok!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Young Adventures of Kíli and Fíli**

(Kíli: 7, Fíli: 13)

"Fíli….Fíli…Fíli!"

Young FÍli, son of DÍs, sighed heavily, his head dropping onto his hands resting on the table. He had been left in charge of his younger brother who was currently driving him up the wall.

"Fíli! I'm bored…" Kíli moaned, kicking his little booted feet against the leg of the chair he was sitting on, barely able to look over the table.

"Go play with your stone figures," Fíli muttered. He was currently drawing a new design for a new axe he was hoping that his uncle would gift him for his birthday.

"They're boring," Kíli grumbled. "Can't we go explore?" His little brown eyes looked up at his older brother hopefully and with a glint of mischief.

"Mother and uncle wouldn't like that," Fíli frowned, looking at his sketch critically, turning it round to look at it from all angles. Nope, the axe needed to be bigger.

"Please?" Kíli wheedled. "We won't go far- just to the tunnels nearby. I wanna see the miners. Maybe some of the axes!"

Fíli groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this. Once an idea had settled in his brother's mind it would not be so easily let go of. Kíli would beg and beg until he got his way.

"Fíli please…"

"Ok! Ok, we'll go," Fíli caved, running a hand through his blonde hair. He was growing it out, just like his uncle's. "But not far, alright?" He knew that their mother Dís would be back to check on them soon.

"Yes! Ok, we'll be quick I promise!" Kíli agreed. He slipped off the chair, straightening his little tunic and tugging his fur lined coat around his small body.

Rolling his eyes, Fíli opened the door to their room and out into the halls of the Blue Mountains. This is where they were now living, since…Fíli paused. Neither his uncle, nor his mother liked talking about that day. So Fíli didn't ask. He had been too young at the time to know what was going on. Now they lived in the Blue Mountains.

There was no one else around as the two small dwarf children moved through the tunnels lit with burning braziers on the rock walls. Eagerly looking around and relishing in his freedom, Kíli skipped ahead of his brother, peeping around corners and waiting impatiently for Fíli to catch up.

Fíli's sharp ears pricked as they suddenly picked up on a noise ahead. Darting forwards, he grabbed his brother's hood to stop him, placing his other hand lightly over his brother's mouth to keep him from crying out. Quickly he dragged Kíli backwards and down a smaller tunnel behind him as a group of miners stomped past, laughing heartily and heading off to the deeper mines.

Fíli peered around the edge of the tunnel, watching as the dwarves disappeared. He heaved a sigh of relief. That had been too close. "Alright, it's clear. We should head back- Kíli? Kíli!" Fíli whirled around and just caught a glimpse of his brother's dark head disappearing down another passage.

"Kíli!"

Fíli could hear his younger brother's giggles as the young dwarf turned round to wave to him. "C'mon Fíliiii," he called, cupping his hands to his mouth to make his voice echo. "I've never been down here before!"

"Kíli we should head back. Mother will be back soon, if she finds we're gone…" Fíli left the threat hanging. Their mother Dís, sister of Thorin, daughter of Thrain could be menacing in her own way if her sons misbehaved.

Kíli pouted a little, little hands on his hips, looking scarily like his determined uncle, with his dark hair and little frown, only very much smaller. "Just a little further? There's something ahead."

"Kíli! Come back here right now!" Fíli demanded. "We can go ask Uncle if we can see some of the axes in the armoury?"

"Fine," Kíli muttered, trudging back towards his brother.

Relieved that he wouldn't have to carry his younger brother back kicking and screaming, Fíli glanced at the floor, scrapping it with his boots as he waited. There were small pieces of rock, jittering around by his boots. Fíli frowned as he picked up a faint rumbling noise… that wasn't right…

"Kíli hurry up!" Fíli called, nervously looking around. Something was wrong…He could see his little brother's eyes widening in fear as he too realised there was something wrong and his little legs picked up speed as he hurried back down the passage. Anxiety rising in his chest, Fíli lurched forwards to catch him.

The rumbling grew louder and suddenly it felt like the entire mountain was shaking. What was going on? It was as if the mountain itself was trying to tear itself apart. Fissures were opening up in the rocks and Fíli could hear things crashing behind him as the floor shook and the walls trembled. In front of him a large chunk of the ceiling fell, sending Fíli sprawling backwards with the impact.

"Kíli!"

* * *

When the rumbling stopped and the world stopped shaking, Fíli slowly uncoiled from where he had been thrown to the floor when the large chunk of rock had fallen. There was a fine layer of pulverised rock over everything and all was quiet.

"Kíli?" Fíli whispered. There was no sign of his adventurous younger brother. "Kíli, where are you? Kíli!"

Scrambling to his feet, the young dwarf ran towards the collapsed ceiling, running his hands over it. "Kíli! Kíli can you hear me?" Shudders wracked his slight frame as the horror of the situation began to creep over him.

"NO!" he yelled, throwing his whole weight at the rocks, pushing with all his might at the boulders. His palms were bloody as he heaved and pushed. What if Kíli was underneath them? What if…what if he was…a sob choked him and suddenly Fíli felt very alone and very afraid.

"You're so stupid Fíli, you should have been faster, you should have helped him!" he berated himself. It was all his fault. Kíli was gone and it was all his fault. He would never see his little brother again. Fíli suddenly took back every bad thought he had ever had about the younger dwarf.

"Kíli…"

A sudden tap-tap made Fíli jump. It was rock upon rock but there was no one behind him. It was echoing through the rock pile he was kneeling in front of.

"Kíli? Kíli can you hear me?" Fíli smashed a smaller piece of rock against the rubble pile and then waited very quietly, hoping against hope…

There it was again! Tap-tap, tap-tap. It was music to Fíli's ears.

"Kíli- if it's you- tap three times for yes," Fíli called through the fallen stone. Heart in his mouth, Fíli waited for a response.

Tap-tap…tap-tap…tap-tap.

Fíli nearly collapsed as relief flooded through him. Kíli was alive, he was _alive. _Ok, Kíli was alive. Was he hurt? A frisson of panic flared in him again, Kíli was trapped behind the boulders- how would they get him out? And if he was hurt…

"Kíli are you… are you hurt? Tap three times for…for yes. Twice for no."

Tap-tap…tap-tap…Fíli's heart was in his throat…

Tap-tap…

Fíli felt the tears springing in his eyes. Gods he felt useless! His aching hands squeezed shut into clenched fists as he pounded the rocks in his frustration and fear.

"F-Fíli?" it was a whisper but Fíli's ears were sharp for a dwarf's and he caught the sound of his brother calling his name through the rocks.

"Kíli! Kíli it's going to be ok, I'm here. I can't, I can't shift the rocks. I need to get help. Can you wait a little longer? I'll be back really quick I promise!" There was no response through the stone and Fíli began to panic again. He had limited time but he couldn't move the rocks by himself and time was running out.

"I'll be right back Kíli- hang on little brother, I'll be back with help." With that Fíli pushed himself up, heedless of his own pains as he hurried back down the tunnel.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror overlooked the work to shift rubble and fallen stone after the earthquake. Fortunately few had been hurt and the clean-up was efficient as the dwarves began mining away at the chunks that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Get the wounded to the infirmary and clear the entrance way," Thorin directed as the dwarves scurried around, carting the chiselled blocks away and helping those who had been hit by falling stone to the dwarf healers.

The damage luckily in the main caverns had been minimal, Thorin noted as he surveyed the damage. The earthquake had not been very powerful but reports were still coming in from the lower tunnels and living quarters.

Thorin turned away to look up into the cavernous ceiling above. Could the dwarves never have peace? Never be safe in their own home? Why driven from one did the other have to fall down around them? Could they never have peace?

Without warning, something impacted his lower body, making the dwarf leader stumble forwards. Turning to berate the clumsy dwarf, Thorin turned to see his eldest nephew, who came about waist height stumbling backwards as well.

"Fíli! What are you doing out of the living quarters?" Thorin demanded. His dark brow furrowed as he looked more closely at the dirty-blonde haired dwarf. His small face was smeared with dust and grime and there was blood on his forehead as though he had been struck. His hands were shaking and they too were bloody and raw.

"Fíli! Send for the healers- he is injured!" Thorin yelled to a nearby dawrf as he knelt by his shaking nephew, checking him for any further injuries. "Fíli- where else are you hurt? Are the living quarters damaged?" he placed two hands on the small shoulders, looking into the fear filled eyes.

Thorin watched as Fíli mutely shook his head, staring into his uncle's eyes. Quickly, Thorin clasped the boy to his chest. Thank goodness he wasn't gravely hurt. He could feel the boy shaking against him. He drew back.

"Fíli, what's the matter?" Thorin asked, hands tightening on the shoulders. A terrible thought ran through the older dwarf and he froze. "Where's Kíli?" Where was his youngest nephew? Usually the two brothers were inseparable…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Fíli gulped, becoming the young child he was. Tears began to track down his grimy cheeks. "Uncle, he's trapped. We didn't mean to…we were…exploring…the mountain was shaking…the ceiling," Fíli gasped. "It fell and…Kíli…he's behind it. I tried…Uncle…I tried. He's hurt…please, you have to help him!"

Thorin's face went slack as he realised what had happened. He pulled Fíli into him again, more for comfort this time. "It will be alright Fíli," he said, voice gruff. Then he rose.

"Dwalin, Balin- you're with me," his voice thundered over the noise in the hall. "You three also," he pointed to three stout dwarves standing nearby who immediately responded to their leader's calls. "Fíli- wait here until your mother arrives."

"No!" Fíli protested immediately. "I know where Kíli is- I can lead you to him," he argued, swiping his tears away. "I need to know if…if he's…"

Thorin growled but knew that the young dwarf was right. "Fine. Let's go." Knowing little legs could not keep up with the older, faster dwarves, Thorin picked up his nephew, tucking the boy against his shoulder as Fíli guided them back down the tunnels.

* * *

Kíli sat in complete darkness, huddled up on himself. It was dark and he was alone. Where was Fíli? Where was his older brother? Was he hurt too? His throat was full of dust and he choked on the grit. He was scared and alone and he hurt. The young dwarf felt tears building and he sniffed, brushing them away with one arm. His brother and his uncle would not cry…

His other arm had been hurt in the fall, as the very ground had shook and tumbled down around him. He had seen the fright on Fíli's face ahead of him as he had run towards his brother. Then rocks had fallen from above and Fíli had disappeared and the lights had gone out.

Now sitting in the dark, Kíli stifled his sobs of pain and fright as the fingers on his good arm tentatively worked their way over the stone wall in front of him. He tried pushing it, with all his little might he tried but to no avail. He could not move it. He was stuck and all alone in the dark.

Then a terrifying thought hit the young dwarf child. Was Fíli hurt? What if…what if Fíli was under the rocks? He had to help his brother but he couldn't move the rocks…now the tears, frustrated and frightened began to fall.

"_Kíli? Where are you? Can you hear me?" _

Kíli's ears pricked as the thin voice came through the rocks. It was Fíli! His brother was alright. A hiccup rattled through him as he sagged in relief. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as he gagged on more dust. Groaning in irritation, Kíli flung a small stone at the pile, watching with childish anger as it bounced off. Tap-tap.

"_Kíli? Kíli can you hear me?" _a crash of rock accompanied his brother's voice.

Kíli started and sat up straighter, moaning at the pain that moved through his arm as he did so. Had Fíli heard him? Fingers closing around another stone he lifted it and struck it as hard as he could on the rocks. He did it again just in case Fíli had not heard.

Kíli waited a few moments, straining to hear his brother's reply. He picked up the stone again but stopped as the voice filtered through again.

"_Kíli- if it's you- tap three times for yes," _

Kíli nearly rolled his eyes. Who was it going to be? Sometimes his brother needed to think a little more. He took the stone and carefully tapped out three times. Somehow he felt happier now he knew his brother was alive.

"_Kíli are you… are you hurt? Tap three times for…for yes. Twice for no_."

Kíli grimaced. Yes he was definitely hurt. Was Fíli hurt? He remembered when Fíli had broken his leg falling down some stone steps a few years back. While he had been too young to remember the details, Kíli remembered the scream of pain and his mother and uncle's panicked faces.

He tapped three times.

"F-Fíli?" he whispered, coughing out his brother's name. He had to ask, had to see if his brother was alright.

"_Kíli! Kíli it's going to be ok, I'm here. I can't, I can't shift the rocks. I need to get help. Can you wait a little longer? I'll be back really quick I promise!"_

There was a shuffling on the other side of the wall and then was silence.

"Fíli? Fíli!" Kíli called for his brother. There was no reply. He was on his own. In the dark. Kíli shuddered as everything seemed to close in around him. He just wanted his brother. And his mother, but he was not going to admit that to anyone. He wanted to see his uncle, see the strong dwarf he could stand proudly beside.

"Please come back…" Kíli whispered into the darkness. "I'm scared…"

* * *

**Even in a new fandom I still have cliffhangers...really. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Have a lovely Christmas :)**

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look at this- record update time for me! I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- it was an enormous boost and definitely motivated me to get this out quickly! I can't believe how many people have alerted and favourite-d this in 2 days! I don't think I've ever had such a response before! I'm so grateful to you all!**

**Special thanks to my anon reviewers: elrohir lover, Autumn and Filikililover- thank you for your lovely words :)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter- I am guilty of using those quite frequently! ****Anyways- I hope you all had lovely Christmases. Without further ado- onwards!**

* * *

**Thorin Oakenshield to the Rescue**

Holding the shaking Fíli to his chest, with Dwalin and Balin following closely in his wake, Thorin moved swiftly through the halls, the look on his face enough to send the dwarves passing by them scurrying out of the way.

The damage was more extensive in the tunnels closer to the mines as Thorin descended with his company, Fíli faintly giving him directions. All around them the clean-up teams were removing blockages from fallen ceilings and walls, carrying the injured to the healers.

"It will be alright Fíli. We will find Kíli." Thorin assured him gruffly as they drew closer. His nephews and sister were the only family he had left. He was not about to lose anybody else. Especially not one so young. Kíli was barely beginning his life; he had so much more to live for…

Pulling sharply away from his morbid thoughts, Thorin set his jaw as they arrived at the tunnel, his brow furrowing at the sight that greeted them. Carefully, he set his older nephew down and approached the tumbled rocks, running a hand over them grimly.

"Kíli. Kíli can you hear me?" he called through the fallen boulders. "Kíli!"

_Tap-tap…tap-tap…_

"That's Kíli!" Fíli burst out, slipping past the five larger dwarves to stand by his uncle, his small face a war of hope and apprehension. "Kíli!"

Thorin nodded resolutely. "Right, Balin, we'll need to remove the stone from the top. You- assist the others with removing the rubble and get some beams here to support the ceiling. Dwalin, with me- we'll start moving-"

Before Thorin could finish his sentence the earth beneath their feet began to shift again, stone around them groaning and a deep rumbling filled the tunnel.

"More tremours!" Balin cried as the staggered.

"Get down!" Thorin yelled above the roaring. Throwing himself away from the wall, he swiped Fíli off the floor and out of harm's way as more rock fell from the ceiling and shattered on the floor. Mindful of the raining boulders, the dwarf leader protectively covered his nephew, whose face was a picture of fear, with his own body.

Shielding the child from any further harm, Thorin's thoughts were focused not only on Fíli but Kíli on the other side of the wall. Kíli had no one to protect him from falling stone. Frustration boiled in his veins as he was helpless to defend the youngest of his family. Thorin detested more than anything, the feeling of helplessness. Perhaps even more than orcs.

The shaking only lasted moments and died away as quickly as it had started. Once he was sure that it was safe again, Thorin rose, moving urgently back towards the blockage.

"Kíli! Kíli can you hear me? Kíli!" Thorin pounded a fist on the rocks barring him from his nephew.

There was no reply through the wall of stone. Fíli could feel the tears trickling down his grimy cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away. Dwalin placed a firm, yet gentle hand on the small shoulder.

"It'll be alright lad. You'll see. Thorin will get yer brother out," he said roughly, clearly unused to dealing with a crying child but received an encouraging nod from his own brother Balin for his efforts.

"There's no time to waste!" Thorin ordered as more dwarves entered the tunnel, bearing beams to support the unstable ceiling as they began to remove the blocks from the top of the rubble heap first. Not content to stand and watch, Thorin was in the thick of it.

"I can see the other side!" Balin announced to the relief of the toiling dwarves. Instantly, efforts were made to widen the hole until Thorin had enough room to drag himself through and clamber down the other side.

* * *

For a moment, it took the dwarf's eyes time to adjust but he was used to being in dark mines and he swiftly spotted the small body of a child huddled among the rocks.

"Kíli!" Thorin was immediately on his knees beside the boy, scooping him up onto his lap. "Kíli, it's Thorin." Carefully, he began inspecting his nephew for injuries. He could make out the blood smears on his head and the child let out a hiss as Thorin touched his right arm. It was definitely broken, Thorin noted with a frown.

"U-u-uncle?" Kíli hiccupped as he shivered in his uncle's gentle hold.

"Yes Kíli. You're safe now, I promise. I'm not going to let anything else hurt you," Thorin emphatically assured the quivering dwarf child in his arms. "Tell me, what hurts?"

"M-m-my arm," Kíli managed to whisper. "I-I thought…I…wouldn't…s-s-see…you…" The good hand tightened into a fist around the front of Thorin's clothing, holding tight as only a child can. "F-F-Fíli?" his eyes looked up imploringly at his uncle.

"Your brother is safe and waiting for you on the other side," Thorin cradled him closer. It was unusual that he was ever close to either of his nephews like this and despite the circumstances, it was…gratifying to be depended on by a child.

"_Thorin? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"_

It was Balin's voice echoing through the rocks, concern in his tone.

"I can hear you Balin. I have Kíli with me- he is mostly unharmed. We will be through in a moment," Thorin called back. He looked at the boy sitting on his lap. "You must be brave Kíli. Brave like a warrior. I know you can be."

Kíli's eyes may have been tremulous but his nod was firm. Placing one hand under the small knees and the other around the shoulders, mindful of the broken arm, Thorin lifted the boy as if he weighed nothing and approached the wall.

"Balin. I'm going to pass Kíli through the gap in the wall. Be ready to guide him through- his right arm is broken so be careful. Are you ready?"

The other dwarf replied the affirmative and Thorin glanced at Kíli to check he was ready. Supporting himself on the rocks with one arm, Thorin scrambled up a few feet to the hole and could see Balin waiting on the other side.

As gently as he could, reminding Kíli to stay as still as possible, Thorin passed his nephew through the gap and into Balin's hands. He could hear Balin comforting the scared child as he carried him down the other side of the wall.

Waiting not a second longer, Thorin followed Kíli through the hole, sliding gracefully down the wall on the other side to be greeted by the expectant faces awaiting him.

"Kíli!" Fíli broke free of Dwalin's awkwardly comforting hold upon seeing his younger brother as Balin turned around. He sped over to Kíli's side, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he gasped as Balin knelt to allow Fíli to see his brother face to face. Fíli gasped at the sight of his grime covered and injured little brother, looking up with a pale, frightened to his uncle.

"F-F-Fíli…" Kíli's own eyes filled with tears as he looked with relief up at his brother, reaching for him with his good arm. Tenderly, Fíli held it with both his hands, despite the pain flickering through them.

"He will be fine Fíli. You did well," Thorin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We must get you both to the healers. Send word to my sister that all is well now," he ordered a dwarf standing nearby who quickly scurried away.

Arms out expectantly, Thorin received Kíli back from Balin, holding the child to his chest as he strode towards the healers. Dwalin glanced at the trembling Fíli before following suit. The child was in no fit state to walk anywhere. Balin brought up the rear.

* * *

"Fíli! Kíli!" Dís, the only daughter of Thrain, sister of Thorin, leapt to her feet in the healers cavern as her two sons were borne in by her brother and his loyal friend.

"They are going to be fine," Thorin reassured her as he carefully set Kíli down on one of the beds, dwarf healers already descending on him. Fíli was deposited equally as gently on the bed beside his brother.

Dís was immediately by her youngest child's side, stroking back his dark hair from his forehead and mindful of his arm holding him close to her. Not forgetting Fíli she then hugged him, relief coursing through her as he hugged her back as hard as he could.

"Mama," Fíli whispered as she broke away to look him over.

"It's alright Fíli, you and your brother are safe now. Let the healers look after you," she gently continued stroking his hair as the healers bustled around her youngest. She could feel her oldest straining to see what was happening to his younger brother and smiled. She knew how protective Fíli was of Kíli, knew how devoted her sons were to each other and couldn't help but thank the gods for her two beautiful boys.

"Thank you Thorin," Dís looked up at her brother, gratitude shining in her eyes.

Thorin cleared his throat gruffly, a flush rising on his cheeks. "I need no thanks," he waved away her thankfulness with something akin to embarrassment. "Fíli and Kíli…they…they are like…sons to me. I will protect them with my life," he vowed to his sister, voice lowered so the children could not hear him.

His voice was not so low that Balin and Dwalin did not miss the declaration, sharing a private grin with each other. Dís rewarded him with a blinding smile as she hugged Fíli to her as the healers began to splint Kíli's arm and bandage Fíli's torn hands. She was assured of their safety for the meantime and their continued safety for the future…

* * *

The crackle of the fire and thump of a falling log suddenly broke the silence that had fallen upon the company enraptured by the story. Then several bodies close to the warmth shifted as they sat around it.

"I've never heard Lady Dís scold you two quite so roundly!" Dwalin chortled as Bofur kicked one of the logs that had fallen from the fire back into the pit. "You two were in the doghouse after you healed!"

"It was Kíli's idea!" Fíli protested from across the opposite side of the fire where he was sitting beside his brother, who stirred indignantly.

"You were meant to be looking after me!" the younger brother shot back, with little heat. Both were still a little shocked at Balin' revelation of Thorin's words to their mother.

"And then you lad, sitting on your mother's lap, in front of all, promised that you'd never be naughty again!" Balin leant forwards, winking at Kíli. The rest of the dwarves promptly collapsed with laughter as Kíli nearly pouted. "You sat there with your big round eyes and promised you would never do anything wrong again!"

"Bet that lasted all of five minutes," Bofur put forwards, grinning at the younger dwarves' expense, before puffing idly on his pipe.

"Hey!" Kíli complained. "Who decided to tell this story anyway?"

"I wanted to hear some tales of your adventures," Bilbo piped up from his spot between Oín and Bifur.

"And that one was chosen?" Fíli groaned, head drooping. That was all he needed, his young, embarrassing exploits told to the entire company.

"We could tell some others?" Balin suggested, leaning back with his pipe to nods of encouragement from his fellow dwarves.

"Yes! How about the one when Kíli dropped an axe head on Dwalin's foot?" Bofur glanced slyly at the large, bald dwarf, who growled his arms menacingly back at him.

"Or the time Kíli and Fíli interrupted Thorin's council meeting having escaped from their baths-their cute little bodies as bare as the day they were born?" Balin chuckled, remembering the days of the Blue Mountains.

"Hey!" Fíli and Kíli yelled at their uncle's close companion. "Why do they all have to be about us?!"

"What about the time when Thorin caught dwarf pox?" Dwalin said daringly, his gruff voice alight with mischief.

"Dwarves. We have an early start tomorrow, you should all get some sleep," a brusque voice broke in and all looked around to see Thorin standing a little way away where he had been sitting conversing with Gandalf and not at all listening to the story that had just finished. Well, perhaps keeping half an ear out for it. Thorin was not admitting to anything.

"Fíli, you have first watch," Thorin raised his voice over the noise of the dwarves and a hobbit preparing their sleeping rolls for the night, a wizard wishing them all cordially a good night.

Kíli laid out his own mat and pulled his blanket close. He looked up to see his older brother perched on a rock, sword over his lap as he positioned himself for the first watch. Stepping nimbly over the dwarf that had to be Bombur, Kíli approached his brother.

"From what I do remember," he said seriously, looking up at Fíli in the flickering firelight, "we swore something that day."

Fíli looked surprised, then nodded. "I swore I would never leave you alone. That I will always be there for you, brother."

Kíli nodded firmly. "As I vowed the same," he grasped Fíli's forearm in his and Fíli's fingers tightened reflexively around his. "I will always hold myself to that," he promised.

His brother nodded nodded sombrely, "So will I," Fíli replied, before chuckling quietly. "Now get to bed before Bombur's snoring makes it impossible. I'll see you in the morning. Rest well."

Kíli released his brother's arm and settled back down onto his sleeping pallet, making sure his bow and arrows were in easy reach if anything should happen in the night. Of course he trusted his brother to look out for them. Kíli trusted his brother with his life. That would never change.

* * *

**It's done! Hope you enjoyed it :) Does anyone agree with Balin that more stories around the campfire should be told about Fíli and Kíli's childish exploits? I had planned for this to be 2 chapters but more ideas assailed me! Of course featuring Thorin and a few of the other dwarves. Let me know!**

**Thank you for reading- let me know what you thought?**

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all :) I must say- you guys are all AMAZING. I mean- 32 reviews for one chapter- I was speechless! Never have I had such a response to a story before! You guys are so great! I don't know how to thank you all, so I'll just post this and hope it makes up for it! :) Love to you all! **

**My thanks to anon reviewers Guest, Autumn, BookwormI, Winter, elrohir lover, anonymous, I 3filikili and Emie Mac for all your lovely comments :)**

**I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, we'll just go with the flow for now I think. Also slightly annoyed with myself as this is around 4600 words, written in one day, whereas it's taken me 4 weeks to write less than this for my dissertation. What's wrong with me?! Obviously Kili and Fili are infinitely more interesting!**

**I forgot the disclaimers for the last two chapters: so covering everything- I own nothing of the Hobbit :( Except a poster which is going on my wall :P And a jigsaw that I've been attempting since Christmas Day and haven't finished yet...**

**Anyways :P Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sickness and Misunderstandings**

Kíli (3) Fíli (7)

Fíli sneezed and then immediately shivered. He was wrapped under in a mound of blankets and there were warm bed pans underneath the thick woven coverlets. He tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable and sleep.

The door to the sleeping chamber he shared with his younger brother opened and through cracked eyelids the small dwarf saw his mother bustle in with a tray, laden with more foul tasting medicines, he suspected. He recoiled under the blankets, determined not to be subjected to that yucky taste again.

"Fíli? It's time for your medicine again," Dís called out to the mound on top of the bed that was her eldest.

Fíli poked his head out. "Don't want it," he rasped, small face set defiantly in a scowl his mother recognized immediately as inherited from her dear eldest brother. He then coughed harshly, chest aching as he did so.

"Fíli you are ill. Don't make me get Dwalin in here to give you this," Dís threatened. She knew it tasted nasty but if she wanted to keep her son's temperature down it was the only way. She knew her son was in awe of the large dwarf (almost as much as he was in awe of Thorin), though also slightly intimidated.

"Fine," Fíli sulked as his mother drew closer with the dreaded medicine. "Can I see Kíli after? Please?"

"No. You don't want Kíli to catch this do you? It wouldn't be good for him as he's so young. I'm sorry, but it's for the good of both of you," Dís warned. "Kíli is too young to understand so we'll try not to worry him shall we? You take your medicine and you'll get better quickly." She knew how difficult it was keeping her sons apart. They did everything together and one without the other was unthinkable.

Fíli scowled further. He missed his brother, missed hearing his giggles and missed plotting their next adventure or the next gold hoard they would find. If only he had not become ill and had to be kept apart. He really didn't want Kíli to be ill. He felt miserable and his chest hurt and his skin itched and he was hot but cold at the same time. He didn't want Kíli to feel that.

What neither mother nor son saw was another small face in the doorway, peering into the room. Its gaze was fixed unerringly on the occupant of the bed, confusion and unhappiness swirling around in the mournful brown eyes.

* * *

Crouching in the doorway, Kíli listened as his brother coughed and sneezed, watched as he shivered and tossed. He bit his lower lip. Yesterday, when preparing for bed, something Kíli did _not _like to do, he was told by his mother he could not sleep in the sleeping chamber he shared with Fíli. Now he was beginning to understand…

He had thought nothing really of it at the time- it was just another adventure. Kíli had waited for Fíli as his mother helped him change into his night clothes after his bath. When Fíli did not appear, Kíli assumed he was already changed (and bathed, yuk!) and waiting in their new room.

Picking up her youngest son and holding him close, Dís walked to her room where a small cot had been put up on the floor. Only one cot.

"Mama, where will Fíli sleep?" Kíli looked up innocently at his mother.

"He is sleeping in his bed," Dís informed her son as she settled him down into the cot. He wriggled unhappily as he realised what she meant.

"But, but," the small dwarf protested. "Why can't I?" his lower lip trembled. He _always _shared a room with his brother. Fíli kept away all the bad things that he had overheard the older dwarves discussing when they thought he wasn't listening. Warged things and globlins. Kíli didn't know what a globlin was but it sounded nasty and very scary.

"Your brother needs to sleep on his own for a few nights," Dís replied, soothing her son's brow as he lay forlornly on his temporary bed.

"What about the globlins?" Kíli whispered. They would come for him and Fíli wouldn't be there to stop them. What if they got Fíli? He would be all alone and they would take him and, and, and….

"There are no… globlins in _my_ room, or in Fíli's room," Dís comforted him, rubbing her youngest son's back in soothing circles until he began to calm down. She couldn't believe her brother had been discussing his campaigns again where little ears could easily pick up what was not meant for them to hear. She would be having words with Thorin Oakenshield.

Slightly mollified, Kíli settled down. It still felt very strange that his brother was not in the room. They couldn't whisper to each other or make bath-time escape plans as usual. Kíli lay in the darkness and wondered how Fíli must be feeling. Probably just as lonely. At least Kíli hoped that's what Fíli was feeling.

"What if he likes it better?" Kíli muttered, sitting up. His mother was turning down her own bed and glanced over at him.

"Likes what sweetheart?"

"What, what if Fíli doesn't want me in his room?" Kíli repeated, the alarming thought taking hold. "Doesn't he like me anymore?"

As Dís processed with amazement at her son's ludicrous leaps in thought, the sound of Kíli's sobs soon shook her back to the present and she walked back over to him. "Oh Kíli he doesn't think that at all," Dís crooned, rocking her son in her lap. "I promise you, your brother still loves you, just as you love him. Now, go to sleep. In the morning your uncle has promised to show you round the forge."

"Really? He did?" Kíli blinked in astonishment, tears quickly drying. He had been begging for weeks to see the forges! "Fíli too?"

"We'll see. It might just be a special trip just you and your uncle. You've been a good boy," Dís ruffled his dark hair lightly, bending the truth ever so slightly.

Kíli looked disheartened for a moment, but the excitement of seeing the forges soon won over. Maybe he would bear his next bath a bit more quietly. Only a bit. Receiving a kiss on his forehead from his mother he snuggled down into his cot, excited for the next day.

* * *

That was how Kíli found himself the next morning outside Fíli's room. Tiptoeing after his mother, he had watched her go into the sleeping chamber he shared with Fíli. She left the door ajar and he crept over, peering in. He could see Fíli lying on the bed. Actually, he could only see Fíli's head, the rest was covered in blanket upon blanket. Kíli wondered if his brother wasn't too hot. His face looked very pink and beneath his eyes was very dark. Then he heard Fíli cough. It was a rattling sound and he watched in horror as his brother's body shook with the force.

"_Fíli it's time for your medicine,"_ he heard his mother say; putting down the tray she was holding. Medicine? What did Fíli need medicine for?

"_Don't want it." _

That didn't sound at all like his brother. Fíli did not talk like that, all growly and scratchy. Maybe it wasn't his brother…was it a globlin in disguise?

"_Fíli you are sick."_

Kíli froze. Sick. His brother was sick. His eyes widened in fear as he thought about it. Dwarves that were ill disappeared. There had been one dwarf Kíli had visited with his mother a few times and had been told to be very nice to because he was very sick. Then the visits had stopped and Kíli no longer saw the dwarf with a beard that was very, very white and very, very long.

Would Fíli disappear too? Dwarves that disappeared…did that mean the globlins got them? Sick dwarves could not fight so they would not be able to fight the bad globlins, the dwarf with the white beard definitely couldn't fight. The more Kíli thought about it, the more distressed he became. He withdrew from the doorway shivering. What was he going to do? He had to talk to Fíli, somehow had to save Fíli. He would not let the globlins get his brother!

Kíli waited for his mother to leave the sleeping chamber and head to their kitchen before making his move. Very stealthily, (he had been practising) he tiptoed back towards his sleep chamber and pushed on the door and entered the room. His brother had not noticed him yet. That was ok, Kíli could surprise him. He was getting good at surprising people. Quietly, he walked over to the bed and then tugged on the blankets.

"Fíli? It's me Kíli. Are you awake?"

The mountain of blankets twitched and Fíli's face emerged from beneath them. Kíli took one look at it and stepped back in horror. His brother looked awful. He was covered all over in pale blue spots that Kíli had not noticed from the doorway and had black marks under his eyes.

"F-Fíli?"

"Kíli?" his brother croaked, scaring his younger brother even further. Blinking slowly, Fíli realised his brother wasn't just his imagination playing tricks, he was really standing there. As much as he was pleased to see his little brother, his mother's warnings came back. He did not want Kíli to catch his illness! He would protect his brother. Even if it hurt him, Fíli realised. He would have to hurt Kíli to keep him safe.

"Go away," he said hoarsely; heart faltering as he saw the look of misery on Kíli's little face. "I don't want you in here, go away!"

"B-but," Kíli stuttered, eyes widening in disbelief. It was coming true, no matter what his mother had said the night before. Fíli had the room all to himself and now he didn't want Kíli anymore…But the globlins might still come after him. Kíli was determined to save his brother and opened his mouth to speak.

Fíli beat him to it, coughing harshly and scrambling away from Kíli on the bed, back flush against the wall. "I don't want to talk to you. You can't be in here. I don't want to talk to you." He delivered the inadvertent final blow. "I don't want to play; I don't want to see you: I don't like being si- I mean you!"

Both boys gasped as the words left Fíli's mouth. Kíli recoiled as though Fíli had hit him, eyes welling up with tears. Fíli felt his own tears pricking at his eyes. He had not meant to go that far. Of course he liked his brother, loved him to death…but if Kíli was to be safe he needed to be far away. Those words would ensure that.

For a moment, Kíli felt as if the floor beneath him had been torn away. It could not be true. Fíli had not just said that. Kíli felt a fleeting flash of anger.

"Well I hate you too!" suddenly tumbled from Kíli's mouth. More tears immediately pooled in his dark brown eyes, and overflowed down Kíli's cheeks as he couldn't believe what he had just said and he clapped his hands to his mouth. He saw the genuine hurt and shock register on his brother's face but there was nothing he could do.

Taking a faltering step backwards, Kíli turned and silently fled the room.

* * *

Running as fast as his little feet could carry him; Kíli left his house, speeding down the well-lit tunnels in the Blue Mountains. He knew he was not allowed out by himself but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Fíli didn't like him.

Not looking where he was going and half blinded by tears, Kíli glanced up just in time as he saw a booted leg right in front of him. Unable to slow his momentum, he crashed headlong into it, bouncing back and onto the floor. He then burst into fresh sobs.

Dwalin, son of Fundin and brother to Balin looked down in surprise as he felt something collide with his leg. He had not been looking down, indeed as one of the taller dwarves; he did not really notice much of what went on at knee level.

Peering down, his eyes quickly found the source of the impact. A small little dwarf child it seemed. Glancing around, Dwalin could see no dwarf mother hurrying after her child. He sighed. He really was not cut out for caring for children. They made him uneasy.

A quiet sobbing quickly caught his attention. He had made the child cry. _Good going Dwalin, _he thought to himself as he hunkered awkwardly down by the boy.

"Don't cry," he ordered the child, his usual gruff and brusque tone emerging, pointing a finger at it.

If possible the sobs became even louder. Dwalin thumped himself on the head. He wasn't talking to a warrior- he was talking to a child. He was going to have a very angry dwarf mother on his back in a moment and Dwalin knew how protective they were over their children. He needed the boy to stop crying now…How did you go about getting a child to stop crying?

"Please don't cry?" he tried- the 'please' sounding very foreign on his tongue. He softened his tone a fraction.

The little dark head rose and Dwalin found himself face to face with the saddest little face he had probably ever seen. Tears were rolling down the small, red cheeks and the eyes looked desolate. The boy hiccupped but dutifully wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before sniffing and wiping his nose as well.

Satisfied the boy had stopped crying, Dwalin sat back on his feet. Then he blinked. He knew this child! It was Kíli, youngest son of Dís and nephew of Thorin!

"Bless my axe, what are _you _doing here?" Dwalin demanded. "Where's your mother?"

More tears glinted in the expressive brown eyes and Kíli looked on the edge of tears again. Dwalin cursed, then cursed again as he realised he had sworn in front of a child. Dís would have his head.

"Dammit. Look… now, er, well, Kíli. Don't cry," Dwalin fumbled for the right words, completely tongue-tied. If he ever had children of his own… "And don't say that word. It's a bad word alright? No repeating bad words. Your mama would not be happy. Just…don't cry anymore, yes?"

To his surprise, a wet giggle emerged from the child as he looked up at the older dwarf. That had to be on the right lines?

"Right." The situation was back in hand. "Where is your mother? Isn't she…worried you aren't at home?" Dwalin asked.

Kíli looked down at his little boots. "He doesn't like me anymore…" he mumbled. He was trying so hard not to cry. He had recognized Dwalin soon after bumping into him. He was one of his uncle's friends. He knew he was safe.

Dwalin frowned. "Who doesn't like you anymore?"

"F-Fíli," Kíli moaned, curling up into a ball of misery. "I wanted to go see him and he said that I had to go away and that he didn't want to play anymore then he said he didn't like me and then, and then, then I said that I hated him but I don't, I don't, I really don't but I don't know what to do!" it all came out in a messy, sobbing and despairing tumble that Dwalin had a difficult time keeping up with.

"Dwalin? What are you doing on the floor?" a familiar, deep voice asked from behind the large dwarf.

Starting, Dwalin swore again, nearly losing his balance. He has been so caught up in Kíli's tale that he had completely forgotten where he was. Such was the captivating power of a child that made you forget everything else around you. He muttered another curse as he realised he had sworn again in front of the child.

"Thorin," Dwalin recovered himself, standing up. "Your, er, nephew." He stepped aside and Thorin saw a small little bundle seated on the rock floor, looking very sorry for itself.

"Kíli?" Thorin said in disbelief. What was his nephew doing out by himself? "Where is your mother? What are you doing out by yourself?" he demanded.

Kíli blinked, looking up at the new arrival and recognized his uncle looming above him. Thorin sounded angry. Was he mad that he had run away from his house by himself? He gulped. He had seen his uncle raging once before and did not want to be at the other end of that temper.

Doing the only thing he could, Kíli scrambled to his feet and took off down the passage. He heard the two dwarves cry out behind him and then their heavier footfalls behind him.

* * *

About to turn around a corner, all of a sudden, Kíli felt two hands slip underneath his armpits and found himself plucked off his feet and hoisted up into the air. He wriggled and hit out with tiny fists only to be turned and held carefully against a warm, broad chest covered with fur and soft leather.

"Kíli, calm down," Thorin ordered his nephew. He wiped away a few of the stray tears and watched as the little boy calmed down in his arms, occasionally shivering.

"That's better." Thorin adjusted the child. He weighed no more than a mail shirt in Thorin's strong arms. "Now, will you tell me what is wrong?"

"I, I was running and I runned… no ran into Mr Dw-ar-lin and he said dammit and another word that he said mama would not like me to say so I won't and then I said, I said…Fíli…doesn't, doesn't like me…" Kíli whispered the end part and looked up at his uncle. He could fix the problems couldn't he? He fought nasty globlins and would make everything better.

Thorin listened to the unhappy tale, looking up only to frown darkly at Dwalin for his inappropriate language around his nephew. By the end of story, Thorin had a better idea of the situation. It sounded like one of the fights he and his younger brother had often ended up in, many, _many _years ago.

"Kíli, I'm sure your brother did not mean it," Thorin comforted the young child, his hand of its own accord rubbing consoling circles at the base of the boy's neck, which appeared to be working wonders.

"But the globlins will get him and he was blue and dwarves are not supposed to be dotted blue!" Kíli wailed, before he coughed and began to splutter. Thorin held the boy up to his shoulder, rubbing his back now, helping to ease his breathing. The motion came so naturally Thorin almost felt like he had always been doing this.

"Globlins?" Dwalin queried. He had never heard of such a thing.

Now it was Thorin's turn to curse. He watched his friend's eyebrow rise over Kíli's shoulder and mentally berated himself. Now who was swearing in front of children? He was not going to be in his sister's good books when her son started spouting ancient dwarfish curses. How had Kíli managed to overhear him talking about goblins? He was usually so careful to make sure little, impressionable ears did not hear such terrible stories. This youngster was indeed a sneaky one.

"Kíli, listen very carefully to me," Thorin instructed, looking directly into his nephew's eyes. "There are no… _globlins _in these mountains. I swear to you. Do you believe me? Dwalin and I will not let any in the Blue Mountains, do you understand? You and your brother are safe here."

Kíli's eyes widened. If his uncle said there were no globlins then he had to be right. His uncle was very strong and he and Mr Dalin would stop them. His body relaxed further into his uncle's warm hold. He was safe. Fíli was safe. But Fíli was ill and would be disappearing….

"Can you, can you stop Fíli from disappearing? Please! I didn't mean what I said, I promise. I don't Fíli to disappear!" Kíli worked himself up again, coughing and more tears squeezed from his eyes.

Thorin frowned. What was all this about Fíli disappearing? Dís had not mentioned anything. Then he began to connect the dots. Or rather the spots. It sounded very much like Fíli had come down with the dreaded, highly infectious dwarf pox. It usually affected those around Fíli's age but was potentially a lot more harmful to those Kíli's age. So Kíli was being kept away from his brother without understanding what had happened. Thorin sighed.

"Kíli, your brother is not going anywhere. He will not disappear. He's just ill," Thorin explained patiently. "The blue spots are his illness."

"But ill dwarves disappear!" Kíli argued, a frown appearing on his young face. "Can you stop it? I don't want him to go away!"

It was Dwalin who realised what the child meant and leant in and whispered in Thorin's ear. Thorin's eyes widened. "Fíli is not going to die," he straightaway told Kíli, who looked at him with quivering eyes. "Fíli will get better. Your mother will give him medicine and he will recover."

Kíli looked stunned. Fíli wasn't going to disappear? He could still see his brother? The relief was almost too much for him and he lay quietly for a few moments, just relishing in the fact that his brother would still be there. He wasn't going anywhere. There were no globlins, Fíli was going to be okay…everything was going to be alright. He shivered suddenly and his small fits latched onto the warm furs draped over Thorin's shoulders and snuggled towards them.

Breathing their own sighs of relief that finally Kíli seemed to understand what was going on, Dwalin and Thorin shared a small smile. All was solved. Thorin brushed back the tangled mop of dark hair from the small brow as Kíli regarded him sleepily, the whole incident having sapped all his energy. Thorin's fingers hesitated as he felt the heat radiating from his youngest nephew, his brow furrowing. That heat wasn't usual…Carefully he pushed up the brown sleeve of Kíli's tunic and low and behold there was a smattering of blue spots marring the pale skin.

"I don't feel good," Kíli muttered, eyes more glazed than a few moments ago. He sniffled and coughed again.

Dwalin frowned as Kíli weakly coughed again. "He's got it," he hissed at his leader.

"That's obvious," Thorin growled. "We need to get him back to his mother. Go and fetch the healers," he ordered as he held Kíli more closely to his chest. Dwalin nodded and hurried down the passage towards the healers' quarters while Thorin went in the opposite direction to his sister's home.

A frantic Dís opened the door to find her brother standing on the threshold, her son wrapped in his furs and lying in his arms. "Kíli!" she exclaimed as Thorin carefully passed her the bundle wrapped boy. "Where did you find him?" she asked.

"He ran into Dwalin a few tunnels down," Thorin explained, stepping into the house. "He also seems to have caught dwarf pox from Fíli." He showed her the arm.

"Oh Kíli," Dís rocked her son as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. She turned her attention back to her brother. "I heard Fíli's cries and went into see what was wrong with him. Apparently he and Kíli said some rash things to each other. He then said Kíli had run out of the room and I've spent the last half hour turning the house upside down for him. I didn't think he'd run outside. Thank you Thorin."

"You should thank Dwalin when he comes back. He's gone for the healers. I know how dangerous dwarf pox is in very young children," Thorin answered. "Does he need anything, can I fetch anything?"

Dís looked almost amused at her brother's worrying. "I'll put him to bed and fetch some of Fíli's medicine. We seem to have caught it early- even though I tried to keep them apart. Will you put him in his bed while I get the medicine?"

Thorin nodded and took back his nephew, walking towards the sleeping chamber Dís had pointed to. Shouldering it open, he ducked under the low doorway and entered the room. His eyes immediately took in a desolate looking Fíli sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at his mattress. The boy was clearly shivering but had thrown away all his blankets.

"Fíli, get under back under the blankets," Thorin said, startling his oldest nephew.

"Uncle!" Fíli exclaimed in surprise. He had not expected Thorin to appear in his bedroom. He then noticed the figure in the older dwarf's arms. "Kíli!" Mindless of his own body's weakness, Fíli toppled out of bed and staggered over to his uncle, eyes fixed upon his little brother.

Catching the tottering Fíli with one arm, Thorin knelt on the floor, Kíli resting in the crook of one arm and Fíli half in his lap trying to reach his brother and assure himself that Kíli was really there. Knowing that neither boy should be out of bed, Thorin scooped Fíli up in the other arm and sat himself down on Kíli's bed, settling both his nephews comfortably down and drawing the blankets securely over them.

Fíli had nearly wrapped himself around his little brother before he recoiled in horror, nearly falling out of bed. "No! Uncle, Kíli can't be here! He'll get sick and mama said it's dangerous for him to get sick, I don't want him to be sick!" he sobbed, burying his face in Thorin's side.

"Easy, Fíli, easy. Through no fault of your own, Kíli is also ill. But he will be fine, don't worry. Your mother has medicines and the healers will be here shortly to check on him," he reassured the ill child, brushing back matted blonde hair. "You can share a room again."

Fíli's eyes widened. "We can have the same room again?" he asked incredulously. Not needing to be told twice, he gathered his brother up as best as he could towards him, Thorin aiding him by placing both boys in his lap and spreading the blankets over both. As an afterthought he slipped his own boots off. Dís didn't like boots on the beds. That was the reason why. He wasn't getting comfortable.

"I'm so sorry Kíli," Fíli whispered as he lay next to his brother. "I didn't mean it, I do like you, I do want to play. When we're better. We have to stay in bed because we're ill. But mama has medicines and it will make us better. Even if it does taste yucky. And I'll be here, I promise. I won't send you away." Tears were beginning to prick in his eyes again.

Kíli opened his eyes, gaze resting on his brother as he held out a little hand. "I don't hate you Fíli- I promise. I said bad things and I'm sorry too! I just didn't want the globlins to get you," he sobbed in reply. "I want to play and share a bedroom. I didn't like sleeping by myself!"

Thorin watched as Fíli's eyes softened and he took his brother's hand in his own blue spotted one and squeezed it softly. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm very happy you're here." Both boys were clearly emotionally and physically drained, both sets of eyelids drooping as they settled against their uncle's warm chest, wrapped in soft blankets and holding onto each other even as they were held safely by Thorin.

A motherly smile on her face, Dís watched from the doorway as her sons fell at last into sleep, small heads resting against her brother's broad chest, his arms draped around each child. She couldn't remember the last time her brother had looked as at peace as this.

* * *

**There we go :) It's not finished- there's more about dwarf pox in the next chapter, but I didn't think you guys could take another cliffhanger :P Also gives you more to read- which you all thoroughly deserve! I was going to end it in a mean place but decided against it. Find out antics Fili and Kili get up to in the next chapter with dwarf pox and the reaction round the campfire. It should be posted in a couple of days :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I would be over the moon (literally) if this got a similar response to the others. I'm so happy that so many people took the time to comment. **

**AldabaranFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! And Happy New Year to you :) I wish you all a very happy 2013! Sorry this update took a little longer than I'd planned- it was a combo of being away for New Year and the muse packing up and going off on her own holiday. Tch. Can't get the staff these days.**

**Moving on- another HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3 (or any of the others too) you guys are brill! I'm honestly so grateful to you all. Your reviews spur me on to write even more- even with a missing muse. (I'll be putting up wanted posters for it later). Thanks to the anon reviewers whom I can't send a message to: Acidpop, Elva, finska, elufuir, castielswingman, Autumn and elrohir's love. Guys- you comments were awesome and I love you all :D **

**Right- onto the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Conclusion of Dwarf Pox and the Sighting of Cake**

At the sound of the healers arriving at Dís' house, Thorin surreptitiously removed himself from his nephew's bed, carefully arranging the boys so they were lying comfortably. Kíli was lying flat out on his back; his dark hair mixing with his brother's blonde as Fíli slept beside him. The dwarf leader slipped his boots back on and sat down in the only chair in the corner of the room.

Dís entered with the healers, Dwalin awkwardly bringing up the rear, hanging back until he noticed Thorin and strode over.

"How are they?" he asked gruffly.

"Kíli's fever is rising," Thorin's eyes were focused on his youngest nephew as the healers began examining him. "It has not been half an hour and is already much worse than when he ran into you."

At that moment, Fíli woke up, his face crinkling in confusion at the number of dwarves in the room. He relaxed as he spotted his mother leaning over him, reaching down to smooth his hair.

"Will he be ok?" Fíli asked, glancing worriedly at his brother who was surrounded by portly, stout healers who were taking his temperature or grinding more foul smelling herbs into even fouler tasting medicines.

"He will be fine," Dís soothed her son, "younger dwarves than Kíli have had dwarf pox and they've been just fine. We're taking precautions- that's all."

Fíli relaxed slightly. "Is uncle still here?"

"I am here," Thorin answered directly, rising from his chair and approaching so Fíli could see him. "Don't worry; your brother is in good hands. Sleep and rest."

"Sleep little one," Dís encouraged her child, rocking him gently back into sleep, Fíli's eyes fluttering shut as his body relaxed and he drifted off.

A whimper reached their ears and brother and sister turned their attention to the younger dwarf. Kíli was awake and clearly suffering. His eyes were glazed with fever that had taken a quick hold of him. There were two splashes of colour on his cheeks, a marked difference to the pale skin under the blue speckles.

"Mama?" Kíli slurred as Dís stroked his cheek soothingly, running her other hand through his hair gently.

"Hello Kíli. You're being very good," Dís praised her son as he lay limply on the blankets.

"Aulë, he feels hotter than a forge!" Thorin muttered, hand hovering over his nephew's forehead, feeling the heat radiating from Kíli. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"The temperature only rises for a little while. After the fever breaks it will be fine. Then we have to deal with the irritability. We'll have two little dwarves driven mad by itching," Dís warned as the healers began to leave.

"So they'll be fine?" Dwalin asked from the corner, stepping forward from the corner of the room.

"Yes," Dís replied, tenderly stroking Kíli's forehead as he fell back into a dazed sleep. "They will be fine."

* * *

"I don't want the icky stuff!" Kíli's blue spotted face was set in a determined scowl.

"Kíli, if you want to get better, you will have your medicine." Dís said in a placating tone. Kíli's fever had broken the night before, having spiked dangerously to the anxiety of his family, before finally lessening. Fíli had recovered already and was away with Thorin exploring the forges.

Of course, that had sent his little brother into a frenzy of jealousy, having been promised that he too could visit the forge. He was now refusing his medicine and was in the worst mood his mother had seen him in for a while.

"It's yucky and I don't want it!" Kíli pouted, scratching his arm.

"Don't itch," Dís warned.

"It's itchy!"

"Kíli!"

"Mama!"

There was a low chuckle from the door and both dwarves looked up to see Balin standing there. "The laddie refusing his medicine?" the older dwarf asked.

Dís rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Reminds me of other dwarves," Balin acknowledged before hunkering down to Kíli's height on the bed. "Lad, you need to listen to your mother."

"Why?" Kíli frowned. "It tastes _nasty._" He pointed out, sticking his tongue out.

"Because if you want to get rid of these spots, you need to have it. It will help with the itching." Balin rose. "And to visit the forge, you can't have any blue spots."

Kíli grumbled to himself. "Fine," he conceded with a huff, opening his mouth expectantly though with slight trepidation. Dís quickly gave him the spoonful, watching with amusement as her son pretended to retch and scowled even more darkly.

"I just dropped in, Thorin wanted to know how Kíli was doing," Balin informed Dís, bowing to her as he began to retreat. "Though he may not have said that in so many words." He winked and walked back towards the door. "Try adding honey to the medicine. Won't hurt."

"Thank you Balin," Dís said.

"Get better soon little one," Balin nodded to the small dwarf.

"I will!" Kíli called after him. "Even with yucky medicine."

* * *

"It didn't take you two very long to recover from dwarf pox," Balin conceded as the dwarves directed their ponies along the road, heading ever closer to the Lonely Mountain. The tale had gone on too long for one night around the fire so Balin had continued it the next day as they journeyed on.

"It was a couple of days later when Thorin rolled back his sleeve in the armoury and we all noticed his arm is covered in blue spots!" Dwalin chuckled, nudging his pony in the right direction. "You should have seen the look on his face!"

Kíli and Fíli chuckled and Bofur howled with laughter, just imagining the disbelieving face of Thorin trying to convince the other dwarves he was perfectly fine.

"I thought adult dwarves couldn't get dwarf pox," Ori said quizzically, glancing at Dori for an answer.

"Our esteemed leader most certainly contracted it from these troublesome two," Bofur turned in the saddle and indicated to Kíli and Fíli who were bringing up the rear. "Maybe he didn't have it as a dwarfling."

Kíli and Fíli exchanged glances. "Thorin was _never_ a dwarfling_,_" Fíli said decisively, Kíli nodding emphatically. The dwarves all chuckled.

"Dwarf pox is nasty," Kíli shuddered. "I don't want to catch it again."

"It is worse for adults to catch it," Balin informed them. "Though Thorin shook it off quicker than most."

The head of the party stopped ahead of them and the knot of dwarves and steeds looked up to see Thorin and Gandalf talking before Thorin turned to the company. "We rest here for the night. Set up camp here. Get the ponies settled." he indicated to the small copse they had halted besides. It would shelter them from prying eyes and the bitterly cold wind that was beginning to pick up.

After everything was settled, a fire started and the food cooked and doled out, Kíli and Fíli flopped down by the fire with their bowls of stew, careful not to spill any and purposefully leaving a gap between themselves and the other dwarves, who were already eating, Bombur as always already helping himself to seconds, despite Bofur hitting him repeatedly with his ladle.

"Gruel yesterday, gruel today, gruel tomorrow and it all tastes the same," Kíli grumbled. "I can almost taste that pie we ate at Mr Baggins' house…" he sighed wistfully.

"You ate me out of my hobbit hole!" Bilbo protested, still slightly peeved over the dwarves' treatment of his prized larder. It would take weeks to get it looking normal again. The cheese, his beloved tomatoes and jams and cakes..."I've never seen anything like it!"

"The ale!" Dwalin spoke over the crackle of the fire. "The mutton!"

"And you drank all the ale!" Bilbo moaned to himself. "I'll arrive back at Bag End with nothing to eat or drink!"

"Don't get me started on the sausages…those bread rolls…the sides of ham," Nori chipped in, settling down beside the brothers.

"Here, here!" Bofur chimed in, clinking his bowl with Bifur who added something unintelligible in ancient dwarvish as was his way. "Just keep it down- you might upset Bombur with this talk!" he said with a wink.

The dwarves burst out laughing as Bombur sat down, making the ground shake a little with his bulk as he dug into his third helping of dinner.

"That's it, you're on a diet," Bofur snatched the bowl away from his brother. "You'll never make it to Erebor at this rate!"

"Hey!" Bombur grunted as he reached for his food, a determined look on his face.

"Give him his food laddie. Or we won't hear the end of it," Balin spoke up from his spot beside the hobbit, having spotted the largest dwarf of their company being deprived of his food by his brother. When Thorin and Gandalf were not around, his was the voice of reason.

"When we get to Erebor you're going to be running laps, y'hear me?" Bofur wagged a finger at his brother, who was totally oblivious to all but his returned food. "It's like talking to a brick wall." He shook his hat, rolling his eyes.

Fíli leant back into his pack, and pulled out a package, wrapped up in cloths. Making sure nobody was watching he uncovered a corner of it, pulling out a piece of what was carefully concealed. Glancing around again, the young dwarf sneakily tapped his brother on the back and slipped a piece into his brother's hand.

Kíli started but said nothing, looking down at what Fíli had placed in his hand. His eyes lit up with glee as he realised what it was. It couldn't be…how had his brother managed it? And carried it all this way without telling him! He would have words with his brother later. But for now…

"Oi, what have you got there?" Dori pointed to Kíli as he raised what Fíli had given him to his mouth, intent on savouring it.

Kíli froze before shoving it in his mouth. "Nuffin'," he spluttered around his mouthful, slightly mournful he had not been able to savour his treat.

"That wasn't stew," Gloín growled.

"It was too!" Fíli sprang to his brother's defence. Perhaps he should have waited until all the dwarves had gone to sleep. Bit late for that now.

"Well then, what is this?" Dwalin leaned in and swiped the contents of the carefully wrapped package from Fíli's unsuspecting hand. He threw away the cloths before blinking in surprise. "Well bless my beard…" he muttered. "How did _you _get this?" he demanded.

"What is it?" Bilbo piped up, trying to lean around Dwalin's enormous muscled arms to see what the older dwarf had.

"Give it back!" Fíli demanded, leaping to his feet. "It's ours!"

"What's going on?" Oín asked, twisting his hearing pipe, realising there was some sort of commotion going on.

"It's nothing," Dwalin said hastily, throwing the cloths back over his prize.

"Brother," Balin said warningly, leaning around Bilbo to glare at his younger brother. "What did you take from the lad?"

Dwalin shifted uneasily. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Syrup cakes!" Bofur crowed as sitting beside the larger dwarf he craftily pilfered the treats from Dwalin's great hands.

There was outrage among the other dwarves as they leapt to their feet. Syrup cakes? Even Bombur had put down his bowl as he remembered the delicious taste of the long forgotten treat.

Bofur hopped out of harm's way as Bifur threw himself at him; eyes fixed upon the sugary treat in his cousin's hands, cursing as Bofur nimbly avoided him. Winking at the cursing dwarf crouched on the floor, Bofur was too preoccupied to prevent Nori from delightedly grabbing them from him and jumping out of reach.

He had been spotted though. "Get him!" Ori shouted, pointing at his brother. Bilbo was tugged out of harm's way by an insightful Balin, who had seen the dwarves fight for food before, as the dwarves mustered themselves for battle.

Nori went pale as Gloín, Kíli and Dwalin tackled him to the floor, intent on seizing the prize. Punches were thrown and curses sounded as the bundle of dwarves attempted to snatch the food from each other. With a dwarvish battle cry, Bifur launched himself into the fray, Bofur on his heels. Ori looked a little nervous but a second threw himself onto the scrum.

"Fíli!" Kíli shouted from underneath Dwalin, hauling himself forward on the grass and hurling the sweets at his brother, who caught them easily.

"I think not," Oín grunted, sending the younger dwarf flying with a push and grabbing the treats. Fíli tumbled forward, sending a scathing look the white-bearded dwarf's way.

Oín was oblivious to the looming threat of Bombur behind him who used his enormous belly to great effect, sending the hard of hearing dwarf flying in a similar way to Fíli as he scooped the dropped treats up, looking greatly pleased with himself.

"Thank you laddie," Balin easily took the sweets from Bombur's hand, the moment after he claimed them from Oín.

"Balin! You sneaky beggar!" Kíli cried from within the pile of dwarves as they finally noticed the treats had been taken.

"You can't talk- you've already had some!" Nori snapped, currently being squashed by Bifur. "You'll be sharing that out right?" all twelve dwarves fixed their gaze on the syrup cakes.

There was an outcry from the other dwarves and shouts for a competition to win the prize. The syrup cakes were held in high regard.

"Of course," Balin said, seating himself with great dignity. He looked at the small pile in his hands, rather crushed but still edible.

"Merlin's beard, _what_ is going on here? Do you want to wake up every orc or goblin in Middle Earth with this racket?" Gandalf's voice broke through the clamour as his wizened eyes beheld the pile of dwarves beside the campfire staring fixatedly on something in Balin's hands. The old wizard leaned upon his wooden staff, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Beggin' your pardon Master Gandalf," Dori said very politely from middle of the mountain of dwarves. "But we're currently deciding who gets the syrup cakes."

"Who said syrup cakes?" Thorin stepped out from behind Gandalf, surveying the company of dwarves who had volunteered to help reclaim Erebor. He shook his head in incredulity. "Balin?"

Balin handed over the cakes to their leader, everyone watching with bated breath to see what would happen next. If Thorin decided to take them for himself no one would argue. Much.

Thorin stared at the cakes, fighting down the nostalgia that welled up within him. "Where did you get these?" Thorin demanded, holding up the cakes.

All eyes swivelled to Fíli.

"I brought them with me," he said, standing up and brushing down his tunic. "I've carried them with me from the Blue Mountains."

"Is there any more?" Gloín growled hopefully.

"That's all I could carry," Fíli said ruefully. "Packed with the Lady Dís' compliments," he said loudly. He could almost see the dwarves salivating. Authentic syrup cakes then- made by Thorin's sister herself. The prize had just sky-rocketed in value.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephew, standing there defiantly. "Your mother gave them to you?" he asked.

Fíli shifted. "Yes. For the road."

Kíli frowned, feeling cheated. "Why didn't she give any to me?" he was still lying on the ground, currently pinned there beneath Dwalin and Ori.

"Because you would have eaten them in the first five minutes being given them laddie!" Balin chuckled. "Your mother expects some restraint from her oldest son."

"Share them out," Thorin instructed Balin, handing the cakes back.

The bundle of dwarves sagged with relief. Getting some was better than getting none at all. Grunting, the dwarves resigned themselves to having to share the prize and picked each other up off the ground.

Thorin sat himself down by the fire, Gandalf by his side as Balin handed them mouthfuls of the syrup cakes. Gandalf peered at the small sugary treat, inspecting it.

"Eat it," Thorin rumbled. "Before one of this lot steals it from you," he advised.

Bilbo hurriedly tucked into his piece having overheard Thorin's words. His eyes widened as the delicious combination of flavours burst across his tongue as soon as he popped it in his mouth. He had never had anything like it. He would have to pick up the recipe for these treats before he returned to the Shire.

Gandalf chuckled at Thorin's comment and Bilbo's response and ate his fragment. Both wizard and dwarf leader looked up as another dispute broke out, Thorin sighing.

Kíli was standing there, hands on hips, demanding his piece.

"He already had some!" Nori pointed out. "He shouldn't get more!"

"That's not fair!" Kíli shot back. "My mother made it! It was for Fíli and me! At least we're sharing it!"

"You weren't going to," Bofur pointed out, savouring his own morsel with tiny nibbles.

"That doesn't matter!" Kíli rounded on him. "I want my piece!"

Balin snorted. "You sound like a dwarfling again Kíli," he chided. He stretched back by the fire. "I remember the time you got into an awful scrape trying to sneak some of your mother's syrup cakes from the cupboard without her noticing."

"I remember that!" Fíli laughed, clapping his brother on the back. Kíli scowled and punched him.

"Let's hear that one," Gandalf said cheerfully, his bushy eyebrows lifting.

Kíli groaned. He would never have come along on this journey if he had known he would have been embarrassed from the Blue Mountains all the way to Erebor.

"Very well," Balin said, clearing his throat.

* * *

"Kíli! What do you think you're doing?" a voice hissed from below him. Startled, five year old Kíli wobbled precariously atop his homemade ladder, which was really just a chair, a crate and a footstool. The small dwarf was determined.

"Fíli!" he shot back, once he had retained his balance, scowling down at his older brother who was standing at the base of his ladder. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

A ten year old Fíli narrowed his eyes as he realised what his brother was up to. "You're going after mama's syrup cakes!" he accused.

His younger brother shrugged carelessly. "So what? I didn't get one last night. I want one." Carefully, he leaned forward on the crate, balanced upon the footstool, set upon the large chair their uncle usually sat in when he visited.

"Get down!" Fíli demanded. The 'ladder' looked precarious at best as the crate slipped slightly on the footstool, causing Kíli to jerk forward against the cupboard. How is brother always got himself into these situations he did not know.

"No! I want a syrup cake!" Kíli said determinedly, fiddling with the latch on the cupboard, his small fingers fumbling with it.

"Just ask mama when she comes home," Fíli argued. However much he wanted one of the delicious pastries he wasn't about to let his brother hurt himself over the attempt to get one.

Dís' syrup cakes were almost legend among their family and friends. Made with flaky dough and stuffed with nuts and cinnamon before being soaked in syrup they were a favourite with her sons and her older brother, not to mention his friends. Some of the ingredients were expensive and difficult to come by in the towns surrounding the Blue Mountains but if they could be found they were purchased for almost any price, the dwarf knowing the prize at the end.

"She won't be home for _ages,_" Kíli complained. To such a young dwarf, ten minutes was like an age of Middle Earth. He simply couldn't bear waiting any longer. So he had taken matters into his own hands.

"Kíli! If mama finds out, she'll ground you!" Fíli warned, feeling a spike of anxiety flood through him as the crate wobbled dangerously again. The height wasn't very great, for dwarves are not very tall, but Kíli was rather small for his age, barely reaching their mother's hip. He was quite high up. The cakes were also placed in the highest cupboard, for which even Dís needed a footstool. All to keep her sons' grubby fingers away.

"I've nearly got them," Kíli managed, tongue poking out as he concentrated. "You won't complain when you get one."

With a small cry of success, Kíli swung the cupboard door open, rocking back on the crate. However, the door hit him in the chest, sending him rocking backwards, too far to grab onto the door to steady himself.

The crate jerked and tipped beneath his feet as Kíli's balance suddenly changed, the footstool sliding across the chair and falling on its side.

With a concerned cry, Fíli watched as his brother's arms waved in the air as he tried to right himself and regain his balance but it was too late. He fell backwards off of the crate, his ladder falling down around him.

With a last ditch effort, Fíli threw himself towards his brother. The fall would probably break a bone or more and he did not want that to happen. Just in time he caught his brother to his chest, the momentum sending him crashing to the floor. The brothers landed in a tangled, winded heap on the kitchen floor.

There was a loud crash as the crate hit the floor, shattering, sending splinters of wood in every direction. Fíli threw his body over his smaller brother's holding out an arm to protect his head. After a moment everything was still.

Fíli groaned, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Kíli? Kíli are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

Kíli tossed his dark hair out of his eyes and nodded slowly. "I think so," he replied, carefully stretching his arms and wiggling his fingers. No damage there. He gasped though when he shifted his leg.

"What's the matter?" Fíli demanded, sitting up. Mercifully he wasn't hurt, just winded. He probably had a bruise on his chest where Kíli had driven him into the floor when he fell but apart from that he was fine.

"My ankle," the younger brother sniffed, fingers wrapping themselves around the right ankle.

"Let me see," Fíli batted the digits away and carefully feeling the ankle, watching his little brother's face to gauge the pain. "You probably sprained it when you hit the ground," he said with relief, thankful it wasn't broken.

"Are you going to tell mama?" Kíli asked, biting his lip. It hurt, it really did, but Kíli could be brave. He could ignore the pain if it meant his mother didn't find out what had happened.

Fíli hesitated. If Kíli's ankle really hurt then it needed to be seen by the healers. Then Mama would definitely find out. Unless…

"We'll go to the healers now, before Mama gets home," Fíli suggested. That way, Kíli was looked after and their mother did not have to know. Nothing had been broken, apart from the crate, but that didn't matter.

"Alright," Kíli agreed. He got to his feet before sagging back down, whimpering at the pain that shot through his ankle.

"Lean on me," Fíli told his younger brother, wrapping Kíli's arm around his neck and supporting the majority of Kíli's weight as they walked to the door.

To Fíli's surprise they got nearly all the way to the infirmary without being spotted or challenged. It was only when Thorin stepped out from the healers that the boys froze and recognized them before they could hide.

"Fíli, Kíli," Thorin's tone made the two young dwarves wince. "What are you two doing here?" Their uncle peered down at them. "How many times has your mother told you not to leave the house without her or myself present?"

Fíli shifted Kíli's weight. "Kíli needs to see the healers, Uncle."

Thorin blinked. He hadn't noticed anything immediately wrong with his nephews. There was no blood pouring out of any wounds, no visible bumps, grazes or scratches. No fever flushed cheeks. "What is the matter?" he asked, bending down onto one knee to face Kíli.

"Ankle hurts," Kíli said, blinking his large, puppy dog eyes up at his large uncle. "Fíli said I… twisted it when I fel- um, walked."

"Very well," Thorin sighed. Spying how gingerly Kíli was standing, placing no weight on the limb, he simply lifted the small boy into his arms and headed back into the healers, placing his nephew on a bed.

"Why are you here Uncle?" Fíli asked, trailing along after them. "Are you ill too?"

Thorin frowned. "No. One of my warriors was injured in training today. I helped him to the healers," he explained.

"Oh," Fíli said. "_Oh! _And we can't let Mama know we're here."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. What were his nephews up to now? "Why is that, Fíli son of Dís?" he asked.

"Because Mama will know that I tried to get syrup cakes and I didn't mean to, well I did mean to, but it was only because I didn't get any yesterday but it's not fair!" Kíli said as a healer started to wrap his ankle.

"Your mother has made some syrup cakes?" Thorin straightened. And she hadn't told him. He felt affronted.

"Yesterday. But Kíli was asleep so he didn't have any," Fíli said.

"Not fair!" Kíli repeated.

The healer finished binding the ankle and recommended the young dwarf 'rest and keep the weight off the limb'. Thorin thought that highly unlikely but nodded and holding Kíli to his chest walked out with his nephews, Fíli trotting along by his side.

The trio managed to get home before Dís arrived. When she did, her eyes swept the suspicious scene. Thorin was sitting in his chair, Kíli balanced on his lap and Fíli was lounging at the table. There was a smattering of crumbs around both of her sons' faces.

"You started the syrup cakes, didn't you?" Dís deduced, without anyone having to speak.

Fíli and Kíli immediately started protesting and claiming their innocence, but there was no fooling their mother. Thorin kept his face smooth and free of guilt. If he wanted syrup cakes then he would eat syrup cakes.

Dís walked over to the cupboard and brought down the box, peering inside. There was one small cake left at the bottom. She put it on the table.

"It's for you Mama," Kíli said helpfully. He slid off his uncle's lap and started towards her, completely forgetting about his ankle. He yelped in pain and pitched forward, caught in time by Dís upon hearing Fíli's concerned cry and the sudden scrape of Thorin's chair legs across the floors as he stood up quickly.

"What have you been up to darling?" she asked, lifting Kíli onto her hip and peeking at his bandaged ankle.

"Twisted," Kíli announced.

"Trying to get syrup cakes?" Dís asked.

Fíli and Kíli both gaped at their mother. How had she worked it out? Nobody had said anything! Thorin looked faintly amused. Nothing got passed his sister. It was a hard lesson his nephews were going to have to learn.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Thorin Oakenshield," Dís sweetly warned her brother. "You can help bath these two tonight."

"No baths!" Kíli protested vehemently, voicing Thorin's immediate thoughts. In this house, Thorin knew who ruled. It definitely was not him.

* * *

**There we go :) Hope you enjoyed it! I know I've tried to do what little Kili did many a time :P If anyone has any requests or ideas for their adventures, I can add them to my growing pile of escapades. **

**Updates may be a little infrequent as my dissertation is due next week and I'm frantically trying to finish it. I shall try my best! Anyways- please review and let me know what you think. I'm not entirely satisfied with the beginning of this chapter but I knew I should give you guys something!**

**Please review :D Tempt the muse back!**

**AldabaranFox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I must thank you all for your amazing patience, waiting over 2 weeks for this chapter. Sorry it's been so long, but what with moving back to Uni for the spring term, handing in work and settling in with the snow...it's gone incredibly fast! Good news is: the dissertation is done! Yay! I'm free! Or not as it seems- I've still got work to be getting on with. But I thought you guys deserved this! Also thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- you are all amazing! Thanks for all your good wishes as well with my dissertation- it is now handed in and I don't want to think about it any more :P**

**Thanks to my anon reviewers as usual: Elva, Winter, Autumn, finska and Guest. You guys rock :D Bumblebee's Girl also gave me an idea for the beginning of this story and it made me laugh so much- so I credit you for it! I hope you enjoy it! Also nblb gave me a huge kick up the ass to get this chapter out so I must thank her too :P**

**Anyways- I own nothing of the Hobbit- so with that out the way- let's get on with Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Toys, Snow and Wolves**

"Ha! Look at me!" Kíli crowed, wearing, or rather swimming in, one of his uncle's fur lined coats. "I am King under the Mountain!" he pointed regally at his toy soldiers all lined up in front of him. Bunching the heavy material in his small fist so he could walk, the dwarfling marched, or rather tottered, past his army, holding aloft the small wooden sword his uncle had carved for him the previous summer.

"I am the King and you will obey me! Now, we must go and fight the goblins because that is what Kings do," Kíli announced importantly. "Then will eat syrup cakes because I am hungry. And then we must dig for gold and pretty jewels like the ones Mama has. But first we must battle the goblins. Alright dwarves, charge!"

Settling down on his hands and knees and swamped by the coat, Kíli slowly marched his troop of wooden dwarf soldiers across the treacherous terrain that was the woven mat in front of the hearth, the dwarves heading towards a glorious battle.

"Stop dwarves. We now prepare for battle," Kíli informed his soldiers. He hurried over to the other side of the battle scene where a solitary orc was waiting to meet his doom and shifted it a little closer to the approaching dwarf army.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Recognizing the deep, gruff voice, Kíli spun around quickly, feelings of guilt and excitement warring within him. Forgetting he was wrapped in a garment much too large for him, Kíli pitched forwards, legs becoming tangled Thorin's coat. He fell to the floor with a thump, ankle twisting roughly in the material.

Dwalin watched with amusement as the little dwarf paraded himself regally in front of his toy army, in what had to be one of Thorin's coats, barking out orders in a fair imitation of his brusque uncle. If only Thorin was there to see it. Dwalin was waiting for Thorin's arrival at Dís' home, but upon arrival only the littlest Durín was present. Kíli was so absorbed in his imaginary battle; he didn't even heard Dwalin approach, so the older dwarf called out to him.

He chuckled as Kíli spun round to greet him, his little face torn between guilt and delight as his spied someone to join him in his game. Momentum seemed to catch up with him and he fumbled with the folds of Thorin's fur coat, struggling against the unwieldy material. He tottered and fell flat on his face with a thump, completely smothered.

Sobering quickly, Dwalin leapt to untangle the tiny dwarf. "Kíli? Kíli are you alright?" he demanded, picking up the coat and fishing the small dwarf out from within its folds. If anything happened to Kíli while he was in Thorin's chambers their leader would not be happy.

"M'fine," Kíli squeaked as he emerged from the fur, held up briefly by the back of his tunic until Dwalin set him down gently on the floor. "Thanks Dw-ar-lin," he enunciated carefully.

"What were you doing?" Dwalin asked again, brushing the coat down and setting it over a chair in the corner. "And I think you've got some growing to do before you wear that coat."

"I'm a big boy!" Kíli protested with a frown and it took a lot of appeasement on Dwalin's behalf to calm him down. "Oh, I'm fighting goblins," Kíli revealed, having been pacified. He rolled his eyes as though it were obvious, pointing at his little army. "We're winning."

"Of course. We're dwarves," Dwalin agreed, watching as Kíli went back to the floor; rearranging the battle lines and the figurines he had knocked over.

Dwalin felt a little awkward, standing while the child played on the floor. Every so often Kíli would look up at him, then back to his toys, look a little mournful and then continue moving his dwarves. This happened several times before Dwalin finally got the hint.

He cleared his throat gruffly. "I think you'll find we used this formation," Dwalin moved some of the dwarves into a typical fighting layout. "Then we move in like this," he demonstrated, "and take out the enemy. No fuss."

Kíli's eyes were wide with excitement as he watched Dwalin explain some of the tactics the dwarves often employed. "I wanna fight!" he exclaimed. "Can I have a sword? Please? Mama said I couldn't but maybe you can get me one?"

Dwalin thumped Kíli on the shoulder, before remembering that little dwarves could not take such hard knocks. He steadied the boy before he sent him flying across the carpet. "I'm sure your uncle will make a fighter of you yet!" he grinned.

"Who is fighting?" Thorin's voice rang out through his chambers as he heard the end of Dwalin's sentence.

"Me!" Kíli piped up, picking himself off the rug and scurrying to meet his uncle. He halted in front of the large boots, trying to remind himself that he was a big boy now and he didn't have to hug his uncle every time he saw him. However much Kíli missed him.

"Really?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, before taking in the scene of his living quarters, Kíli's toys splayed across the rug having been sent flying when Kíli stood. "What's going on?"

"I was fighting goblins. Kings do that," Kíli answered promptly. Really, adults were very slow on the uptake these days. It was very obvious what was going on.

"Goblins? Kings?" Thorin's voice took on a different tone, one Kíli did not fully understand. It sounded sad, yet angry too. Kíli bit his lip. Dwalin rose behind him, bowing his head to their leader.

"I was showing the lad some battle formations," he informed Thorin. The other dwarf just nodded curtly, returning his attention to his nephew.

"Where are you mother and brother?" he asked.

"Fíli is sleeping," Kíli pointed to the sleeping chamber. "He didn't feel too good so Mama has gone to fetch some medicines from the healers. Will he be ok uncle? He didn't look happy; I don't want Fíli to be sad." Kíli's bottom lip wobbled.

Thorin lowered himself with dignity down to his nephew's height, laying a warm hand on the small shoulder. "Your brother will be fine, I'm sure of it," he said. "Dwalin, continue…teaching Kíli about dwarf battle tactics. I will check on Fíli."

Dwalin nodded and Thorin rose, heading towards the shared sleeping chambers. He opened the door quietly and went inside. His oldest nephew, Fíli was curled up on the bed, tightly wrapped in blankets so only his blonde head was visible.

Walking over to the bed, Thorin laid a hand on Fíli's forehead. Thankfully it didn't feel too warm. The small body stirred and blearily blinked up at the taller dwarf.

"U-uncle?" Fíli yawned, focusing on the face looking down at him. "Kíli?"

"Rest," Thorin ordered, carefully pulling another blanket over Fíli and pushing blonde hair off his face. "Your brother is taken care of. Sleep Fíli."

Fíli nodded tiredly, eyes slowly fluttering shut again as he dropped off. The fever was not severe from the look of it and all Fíli would need is rest.

Thorin stayed a few moments, making sure Fíli's sleep was peaceful before leaving the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Kíli and Dwalin were still kneeling on the rug, Kíli carefully parading the dwarf lines along under Dwalin's watchful and critical eye.

Frowning, Thorin walked over. "You've left your right flank undefended," he observed, kneeling down and moving a few of the figurines. "If you don't want you enemy to surprise you, you must keep a guard here, here and here." He moved another carved dwarf figure.

"Oh, ok." Kíli nodded sagely, watching as Thorin moved more pieces into a battle formation. "What about this?" He placed four dwarfs in a diamond formation at the front that Dwalin had taught him earlier.

"Yes, that would be a wise strategy," Thorin agreed, watching as Kíli took out the small orc army. Kíli's eyes went wide with pleasure at the praise and he chatted happily away to Dwalin as Thorin went quiet.

Part of Thorin felt pleased, Kíli was enjoying playing. The other part felt sorrow. Already at such a young age, Kíli was, without even knowing, preparing himself for a life of battle and tactics. He was barely out of swaddling clothes and here he was, a bubbly child fighting orcs on a rug in the Blue Mountains.

"Uncle?"

Thorin blinked and saw Kíli had shuffled over, resting a small hand on the bigger dwarf's knee. In his other hand, he held out a small dwarf model, which he held out to Thorin.

"You can have this uncle. It looks like you anyway," Kíli chirped, pressing the wooden carving into Thorin's hand. "He can help you plan your big, grown-up battles."

Thorin looked bewildered for a few moments, before nodding slowly. "Thank you Kíli," he said gruffly, fingers closing around the statue.

* * *

The fire was dying down as Thorin gazed at it, not really taking it in. It was dark and a few lonely stars twinkled high above through the gaps in the ragged clouds. He uncurled his fist, revealing the small, slightly chipped, paint-faded dwarf figure, running the calloused pads of his fingers over the smooth wood, taking in the miniature axe it held and the intricately carved helmet.

"Uncle?"

Thorin came out of his memories sharply, the figure disappearing into the folds of his tunic with a quick, subtle movement.

"What is it Kíli?" his voice was brusque as he looked up at his nephew standing a few feet away. Taking that as an invite to approach, Kíli took a few steps forward.

"You looked…I mean…" Kíli broke off, unsure of himself. "Never mind. Get some sleep uncle. You're not on watch."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at being ordered around by a dwarf of Kíli's age but broke no argument. He was about to say something when a faint, bone chilling howl rose up from the forest. At the sound, several of the dwarfs jumped to their feet, hands on weapons, looking around wildly. Kíli already had an arrow nocked and Fíli was by his side.

"Calm yourselves dwarves," Gandalf's voice came from the opposite side of the fire. "That is no warg- just an ordinary wolf. And it is many leagues away, have no fear."

"That's meant to make us feel better?" Bilbo squeaked. Both creatures had sharp teeth and the hobbit was certain that he was on the menu for both too. He shivered and drew his cloak around him more tightly.

"We won't let them near the camp," Kíli promised, lowering his bow. The other dwarves seemed to deflate, trusting the wizard's words.

Thorin took charge of the situation. "Get some rest everyone. Bifur- join Kíli on watch. I want more than one pair of eyes on the situation," he instructed. For a moment, Kíli looked like he was going to protest but at Thorin's glare he nodded.

Balin clapped the youngest member of Durin's line on the shoulder as he passed. "Thorin's only being cautious. He's looking out for us."

"I can keep watch by myself. It's not even a warg –it's a wolf." Kíli grumbled. "No offence Bifur." The wild-looking dwarf just nodded with a grunt and settled himself on the opposite side of the camp so the two could cover the whole encampment.

Balin considered the dwarf sitting on the log, checking the fletching of his arrows. "You don't remember when you and other youngsters were attacked by wolves do you?"

Kíli blinked. "I remember bits of that day. Not all." He shivered. "What happened?"

"I'd never seen Thorin in such a state," Balin admitted. "When the news came in, he went as white as a ghost. We were in the middle of a trade meeting when a dwarf burst in and informed us that a pack of wolves were attacking the children at the base of the mountain. Thorin barely heard all the messenger had to tell before flying from the chamber."

"If you're going to tell it brother, start at the beginning," Dwalin complained. He was refusing sleep and was instead testing the blade of one of his many axes.

"Lower your voice," Balin told his brother. "You don't want to wake the whole camp." Dwalin muttered something that definitely was not an apology but Balin ignored it and continued. "It was one of the first times you and Fíli were allowed out of the Blue Mountains, you must have been what…six summers old?" Balin began. "It was snowing and with a group of other youngsters you were allowed to explore the flank of the mountain…"

* * *

"Snow, snow, snow, snow!" Kíli sang as his little boots kicked the white, fluffy and very cold…_stuff_ on the ground. He was all bundled up in layers of tunics, coats, scarves and mittens, barely visible and arms almost forced out at ninety degrees due to the thickness of the material and his cheeks red with a healthy glow.

It was only the third time Kíli had been allowed out of the mountain. Along with a few other dwarves his age and under the strict guidance of the older dwarves watching them, the dwarflings played in the snow.

"Kíli!"

Kíli turned at the wrong moment and something cold caught him smack in the face. He let out a cry of shock, brushing the fragmented powdery snow from his face frantically. Looking around he saw his brother laughing, another snowball in his gloved hand.

"Fíli!" Kíli shrieked, already bending down to scoop up his own snowball. As much as he tried, it wasn't very big and his throw was not very strong. It barely reached Fíli's feet.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Fíli chuckled, readying his snowball.

With a battle cry, Kíli threw himself at his brother, bowling into him with the force of a small hurricane. Laughing, Fíli caught his brother to his chest and dramatically fell backwards into the snow, dragging Kíli with him. For a few minutes they wrestled in the snow, giggles and snorts replacing Kíli's momentary anger.

"It's c-c-cold," Kíli said at last, his teeth chattering. Snow had slipped down the back of his collar and he was shaking.

"Maybe we should go in," Fíli brushed the snow off them, raising his little brother to his feet. The snow went past Kíli's ankles and the younger dwarf clutched at Fíli for support.

"Don't want to go in!" Kíli protested. "Everything's so cool!" he pointed to the snow laden pine trees that covered the base of the mountain before thinning out into the glade they were currently in. The calls of the other dwarf children could be heard behind them.

Kíli knelt in the snow and began to scoop it into a ball, making a base as he had seen other children doing. Toiling away at his snow-dwarf he pressed lumps of snow to the base.

He then noticed that Fíli wasn't helping. He glanced up, about to demand help, when he saw his brother standing very still, staring at the trees. His cheeks which had been very red were now as white as the snow around them.

"Fíli?" Kíli asked tentatively.

Slowly, Fíli crouched down, taking hold of Kíli's arm. "When I say run, run as fast as you can back to the grown-ups. Do you understand Kíli?"

Confused and bewildered, Kíli just stared at his brother, before following Fíli's gaze. His little mouth fell open in a silent scream, no noise actually coming out and he froze.

Emerging from the woods, silent as shadows, nearly as white as the snow around them, save for some grey muzzles and patches of fur, were several wolves. Kíli did not know what they were, having never seen a wolf before, but instinctively he knew he was in danger.

"Kíli!" Fíli whispered harshly, shaking Kíli from his terror. "You must run, you hear me?"

Kíli whimpered in fright. They looked like they wanted to eat him. And Fíli too. Kíli didn't want to be eaten. He could almost see the razor sharp teeth, as the leader drew back its lips in a blood chilling snarl.

With a shove, Fíli sent Kíli flying backwards, before letting loose a piercing whistle, immediately alerting the other dwarves around. The wolves' eyes snapped to Fíli.

"Kíli run!" Fíli yelled as the wolves bounded forwards before they could lose their prey. There was sharp whistle through the air and Kíli saw an axe hurtle through the air, taking out one of the wolves, the snow turning crimson around it.

"Get the children!" a burly dwarf bellowed as he ran past Kíli, followed by another dwarf, two axes in his hands.

Frozen in terror, Kíli stayed huddled on the ground, nearly blending in with the snow that had been thrown over him in the scuffle. He heard a ferocious growl behind him and in shuddering movements turned his head to see dripping teeth not too far away.

"Kíli!"

There was a roar of anger and a dark figure leapt over Kíli, sword bared and glinting in the weak sunlight. A pain filled howl rent the air immediately afterwards, punctuated with snarls and growls. Then a thump as something hit the snow and did not move again.

All of a sudden, Kíli was plucked from the snow and hoisted into the air. He wiggled and cried out shrilly, batting at whoever had him with weak blows.

"Kíli, it's Thorin, stop it! You're safe, calm down." The voice was familiar, warm and strong and Kíli opened his eyes. He was huddled to the broad chest covered in fur and leather and grabbed at it, attempting to merge himself with it. Strong arms were wrapped around his body, holding him close.

"Shut your eyes Kíli," Thorin directed, clutching the little body to his chest as they moved swiftly through the snow.

Kíli did as he was told, burying his face in the furs of Thorin's shoulder. His whole body was trembling and he had no control. He could feel a warm, solid hand in the middle of his back and drew comfort from it, the sobs finally coming as Thorin carried him back into the mountain.

When Kíli came to, he was sitting in his bed, wrapped in an enormous pile of blankets. His mother was bending over him, her face pinched but she smiled warmly as Kíli blinked up at her.

"Oh Kíli," she whispered, hugging her son to her as she sat down on the edge of his bed. With a quiet whimper, Kíli flung his arms around her, holding on tight.

"Mama- those- those things! They wanted to eat Fíli! Fíli! Where is he?" Kíli removed himself from his mother's arms, looking frantically around the room.

"He's with your uncle. He's alright," Dís soothed her panicked son. "I thank the gods you both are." At that moment, Thorin entered the room, Fíli walking in behind him. His arm was bandaged and he still looked pale, but apart from that he seemed fine.

"Kíli!" Fíli was beside his little brother in moments, Kíli's arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "You're alright." For a moment, nothing more was said as the brothers were reunited; it was enough for each just to hold the other.

"You're hurt!" Kíli cried unhappily, drawing back and taking in his brother's bandaged arm. "Does it hurt? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Fíli reassured him. "We're safe now. There are no more wolves. Uncle made sure of that. No one was killed."

Kíli nodded slowly. "It had teeth and they were sharp and I'm sorry I didn't run!" he wept, burrowing into Fíli's side, Fíli slowly stroking his brother's dark hair with his good hand, quietly murmuring comforting noises.

Thorin squeezed Fíli's shoulder with a satisfied nod, drawing back from the brothers. They would need time to themselves to comfort each other. His sister seemed to read his mind and they left the room together, heading for the fire place, leaving the brothers to sleep.

"Thank you Thorin," Dís said eventually. "I always seem to be thanking you for saving my sons."

Thorin rubbed a hand over his beard. "They are as much your sons as they are mine. I will defend them with my life," he swore to his sister. "We are kin and that is what we do."

Dís squeezed his hand affectionately. "And they love you like a father, Thorin. I'm sure of that."

Thorin grumbled and shifted uneasily in his chair but made no protest. For now he was content to sit by the fire, content in the knowledge his family were safe and that the day's events were firmly behind them.

* * *

"Of course, you had nightmares for weeks after the attack," Balin said eventually. "Your mother said Thorin used to sit with you through them, every time you woke up screaming, he was there. I think you drew some sort of comfort from that."

Kíli sat in silence, staring at his empty hands. Dwalin had disappeared at some point in the story, probably embarrassed when Balin had mentioned him playing with children's toys. It was now only Kíli listening to Balin's tale. At length Kíli looked up, easily discerning the figure of his uncle, standing with his back to the fire, gazing out over the valley they were currently camped above.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay him for what he's done for me, and for Fíli," the young dwarf said at last.

Balin looked seriously at Kíli. "You've grown into a fine dwarf Kíli son of Dís- even if you do still have a bit more growing to do. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Your uncle is proud of how you and your brother have turned out- even if he doesn't say it."

Kíli ducked his head, thankful that in the darkness nobody saw his reddened cheeks. He had no reply to make.

Balin's face softened. "It'll be alright laddie. Now get some sleep. I'll take over the watch now."

The younger dwarf looked to protest but Balin was firm and eventually, Kíli gave in, grabbing his pack and settling down in the space Fíli had left beside him. He watched as Balin lit his pipe and sat in the darkness contently, eyes old but still sharp. Kíli drew his blankets around him, back against his brother's for warmth before his eyes finally slid shut.

* * *

**I hope that was alright! Along with the complete exhaustion having handed in my dissertation I also had a severe case of writer's block. I think my muse just up and left- got fed up with the freezing weather and snow we have and has left for warmer climes. *Sigh* Apologies that this also is not as long as the other chapters- I'm now preoccupied with my psychology essay. Do insects have cognitive maps. Woop.**

**Anyhoo- I hope you all enjoyed the brief chapter. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed/read/favourited this story- I continue to be overwhelmed by it all. You're all so lovely :D Which really encourages me to write! I'll be honest and say I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up- but we shall see :P If the snow cancels class then maybe I'll have some free time hehe.**

**Please review? :P**

**AldabaranFox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Look at this sharp-ish update! I've got lots of coursework due in next week so I thought I'd better get this up this weekend. Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter and being patient with my slow updating! Finally the muse seems to be back- thanks for all your coaxing!**

**Special thanks to nblb for proof reading and editing this for me- love you :D What would I do without you? :P Actually don't answer that!**

**Thanks to my anon reviewers from the last chapter: Guest, finska and elva. And nblb. To all my reviewers and everyone who has read this story- you're all amazing and I can't believe how successful this story is. Seriously. It's my most alerts by far, so close to being my most favourite-d and I'm overwhelmed by your lovely reviews and comments. I'm so grateful to you all! **

**So- on with the show :D With the usual disclaimers of me not owning anything etc etc.**

* * *

**Bath Times and New Arrivals**

It was a well-known fact in the Durín household that Kíli son of Dís did not like having a bath. At all. It usually took all of his mother's coaxing, scolding, promising, threatening, placating and pleading to actually get him into a tub of water to be cleaned. Kíli just didn't like it. The three year old wriggled and squirmed out of his mother's grasp and hid under the bed until he thought the coast was clear. He did not want a bath.

"Kíli!"

He could hear his mother's exasperated tones as she marched into the bedroom. At any other time, hearing his mother use that tone would set him quaking in his little boots. But when it came to baths, Kíli was adamant. Nothing was scarier than a bath.

"Fíli will have a bath too," Dís tried to coax her youngest son out from under the bed. "And there's the rubber duck you like." She sighed and played her final card. "There's a batch of syrup cakes I made today waiting for you." None of her words seemed to get through.

Kíli almost stirred at syrup cakes, but shook his small head resolutely. Nope. He was not having a bath tonight.

Suddenly, the bed above him moved and a patch of light fell on him. Glancing up, Kíli saw his mother peering down at him, expression grim. "Kíli you cannot hide under the bed to avoid your bath."

"Can too!" Kíli cried as he scrambled forward and shot out the other side, heading for the door before his mother realised what was going on.

"Kíli!"

Bare feet pattering on the floor, shirtless from earlier attempts to get her son into the bath and clothed in nothing but his undergarments, Kíli bolted into the hallway just as the door to the house opened.

"Thorin the door!" he heard his mother cry, but too late, Kíli had squeezed between the open door and his uncle's legs and fled for freedom.

Out into the stone hallways of the Blue Mountains Kíli ran as fast as he possibly could. He knew he was nearly as fast as his older brother, and that was saying something. Fíli was fast when he wanted to be. Not caring which direction he was going, trying to get as far away from his bath as possible, Kíli inevitably got himself lost.

"Whom do we have here then, hmm?"

Kíli spun around, looking up at a dwarf he had not seen before. He had dark hair plaited in two braids, a funny moustache, and an even funnier hat. Kíli decided he had never seen such a silly hat.

"Mamma says… shouldn't talk t'strangers," Kíli announced, taking a deep breath. "You have a funny hat."

"Not the hat!" the dwarf cried with an unusual brogue Kíli had not heard before. He reached up and clasped the two earflaps, shaking them, making Kíli giggle. He bent down so he was at the dwarfling's height. "And your Mamma must be a very wise dwarf."

Kíli nodded. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to something behind the dwarf's back. The dwarf was confused for a moment, before reaching behind him and withdrawing a wooden clarinet from his travel bag.

"I play it, it makes music," the dwarf explained, handing it to Kíli who held it very gently, peering at it from all angles with great curiosity.

"It's cool!" Kíli decided, trying to place his small fingers over the large holes running down the instrument.

The dwarf chuckled. "So, what brings a little baby like you out in these halls, hmm?" he asked.

Kíli was still interested in the clarinet. "Don't wanna bath," he muttered, seeing if he could look down inside the flute but it was all dark. "And not a baby." He looked a little affronted.

"Of course not. You're a big dwarf," the dark-haired dwarf soothed. "You don't want a bath?"

"No," Kíli mumbled, growing bored of the instrument once the novelty had worn off, like most dwarflings. "What's your name?" He decided he liked this strange dwarf, with his funny moustache and hat. He had kind eyes that crinkled at the edges when he laughed, and he laughed a _lot._

"Bofur, brother of Bombur," the dwarf revealed, with a pretty bow. "At your service Master…."

"Kíli son of Dís," Kíli said very formally, with a small bow of his own.

"Kíli son of Dís?" Bofur drew back for a moment, stroking his moustache, staring at the small dwarfling in front of him. "That must mean Thorin Oakenshield is your uncle?"

Kíli nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Who doesn't know your uncle?" Bofur laughed. "So, Kíli son of Dís, you do not want a bath? Is that correct?" He shifted, one knee on the floor, the other tucked under his chin, leaning back comfortably on his ankles.

"No bath," Kíli agreed.

"Don't you want to be clean?" Bofur asked. "Believe me - a warm bath is the best thing after a long day's work, if you can get it."

Kíli crept closer to Bofur's knee. He looked around and then put his hand to his mouth, beckoning Bofur closer. Intrigued, the older dwarf tilted his head so Kíli could whisper in his ear.

"I don't like water," Kíli said very quietly, his bottom lip trembling.

"You don't like water?" Bofur repeated, before hushing as Kíli frowned, thinking the dwarf was just blabbing his secret out. "Why don't you like water, laddie?"

"It's scary," Kíli whimpered. "I could… could go under… and not come up." He burrowed his head into Bofur's side, making the other dwarf's eyes widen in surprise. Momentarily stunned, he softened as he patted the small shoulders.

"There's nothing to fear-" he began, just as the sound of thundering boots echoed through the tunnels and voices shouting drew near.

"Kíli!"

Thorin had arrived, coat flapping around his boots, gaze thunderous as it set upon his youngest nephew.

Bofur felt Kíli flinch and rose to his full height to face the son of Thrain. "Thorin Oakenshield," he said politely, inclining his head with respect. "I believe I've found something of yours."

Thorin strode forward. "My thanks for finding my nephew. Bofur isn't it?" he said gruffly and Bofur nodded with a small smile. Thorin turned his attention back to his runaway nephew. "Kíli, come with me. Your mother is waiting for you. You worried her needlessly."

Kíli bit his lip, his big dark eyes beginning to tear. "I'm sorry!" he cried remorsefully. "I didn't mean to! I don't want a bath!" He shivered for the first time since leaving his house.

"Kíli, you will do as you're told," Thorin frowned. His nephew looked close to tears and was only wearing his under garments. Refraining from rolling his eyes, Thorin reached to pick up the boy and was surprised when he backed away.

"No! I don't want a bath!" Kíli cried, tears begin to spill over his cheeks as he stepped backwards into Bofur's legs.

"Kíli," Thorin warned.

Bofur stepped forward, feeling Thorin's grim gaze settle upon him. "Let's calm down here," he said steadily. "Your nephew has something to say I believe." He gave Kíli a gentle nudge forward.

Wiping away his tears from his cheeks, Kíli looked up at his very tall uncle, swallowing uncertainly. "Um…" he began, hiccupping and glancing back over his shoulder. Bofur gave him an encouraging nod and a wink.

"I can't have a bath," Kíli began, sniffing. "I… I…"

Thorin began to realise that there was something more going on than Kíli simply misbehaving and not wanting a bath. He could see the faint tremors shaking the child's thin shoulders and remembered the dwarfling was barely three summers old.

Slowly, as not to upset him further, he knelt. "Kíli, what is wrong? Why won't you have a bath?"

Kíli gulped. "M'scared…" he whispered, sideling towards his uncle. He _was _cold and his uncle always felt really warm. "Don't wanna go under…I don't…I saw…I…" he broke off, unable to say anymore.

Stunned, Thorin watched as his nephew dissolved again into tears as he suddenly grasped what was going on. There had been some floods in the tunnels a few months back. During the evacuations to safer tunnels, two dwarves had drowned in the cascading water that had burst through the ceiling.

Thorin had no idea that Kíli had seen this. No wonder he was terrified to go anywhere _near _water. He was a dwarfling for goodness sake, barely out of his baby years. Without a further thought, Thorin reached for his nephew, drawing him to him, wrapping him up in his coat to keep him warm.

"I'm so sorry Kíli," he whispered, stroking the boy's dark hair as Kíli buried his face in Thorin's shoulder, huffing softly and sniffing back tears. "I understand now."

Bofur looked on, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he watched the older dwarf reconnect with the child, holding him close and protectively. Now, he really had to keep on searching for that brother of his. How difficult was it to lose an enormous ginger dwarf in the Blue Mountains he didn't know. Searching the food halls might be the best option to start…

"My thanks again," Thorin broke through Bofur's thoughts as he rose, Kíli held securely at his chest. "If there is anything you need…"

"Nah," Bofur said, offhandedly. "Just make sure this one," he tweaked Kíli's nose and the child giggled shyly, "gets over his fear over baths. I do have an idea though," he grinned.

* * *

"Kíli!" Dís exclaimed as Thorin and Kíli arrived back at their house, all being forgiven. Thorin let her take her son from his arms and ruffled Fíli's hair as he came out to see his brother. Dís was still gently scolding her son for giving her such a panic but she peppered kisses on his face as she always did.

"I've just put some more hot water in the tub," Dís quietly informed Thorin as she wrapped Kíli in a heated towel to keep him warm.

Thorin cleared his throat. "Let me… handle the bath…" he said awkwardly.

Dís raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Thorin kept his expression purposefully blank. Stepping back, Dís allowed her brother to take centre stage. Kíli was standing there, nervously eyeing the water.

Dís eyed the scene for a moment, before leaving to fetch some more towels and a brush to untangle her Fili's mop of blonde hair. Upon leaving her sons' bedroom, she head a splash and a low voice singing.

Heading back to the washroom, Dís' mouth fell open in shock. There was a pair of boots beside the tub with a coat thrown over them and a sword resting against the wall with an assortment of smaller weapons beside it. Dressed only in his undershirt and breeches, kneeling beside the tub, was Thorin. He was carefully supporting Kíli's back as he sang quietly, an old song from long ago. One that had no doubt been passed down through the generations.

Kíli listened, captivated as he sat in the tub. The water was around his waist, but he paid no attention. His eyes were fixed on his uncle. Whilst Thorin seemed uncomfortable, he was gradually settling into his song.

Dís leaned against the doorframe, watching the pair interact. After a while she decided her brother was firmly in control of the bath time and left him to it.

Ten minutes later, a squeaky clean little dwarf was plucked from the bath and wrapped in a soft warm towel. Dís watched as Thorin picked him up and carried him across to the bedroom, where Fíli was already waiting.

Dís followed Thorin, helping him dry off her son and change him into his nightclothes. She reached for the brush and pulled it gently through Kíli's dark locks, teasing apart the tangles. Thorin stood, drying his shirt. It had been the only casualty during the bath battle.

"I think this little dwarfling is ready for bed," Dís smiled as Kíli yawned, thoroughly exhausted by the evening's events. He looked ready to protest, but his mother could tell that he was truly tired and Kíli made little fuss as she lifted him and placed him on the bed, drawing up the covers.

She kissed both her sons goodnight and moved to let Thorin say goodnight. He lingered for a moment longer by Kíli as the boy reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"Love you," Kíli said between yawns, blinking tiredly at the older dwarf. Thorin relaxed as he stroked the boy's hair back from his forehead.

"Sleep Kíli. I love you too."

* * *

"I've had enough with the embarrassing stories of my childhood!" Kíli groaned as the last one came to an end.

"Ever been afraid of baths since?" Bofur teased, exhaling a cloud of white smoke from his pipe as he warmed himself by the fire.

"I think it's time someone else was embarrassed," Kíli crossed his arms, looking strikingly childish. His brother needled him in the ribs, ducking out of reach as Kíli attempted to hit him.

"Hmm…" Balin said. "I suppose I could tell a story with only Kíli's minimal appearance. And even then- I can't say you did anything _very _embarrassing."

"What is it?" Kíli asked doubtfully.

"Well, I believe it happened in the year 2864," Balin began, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He chuckled as he watched the two brothers counting on their fingers to work out the meaning of the date.

"Yes, it was 2864 and something was about to change…"

* * *

"I want to see Mama," the five year old said petulantly. Fili's blonde hair was nearing shoulder length and his blue-grey eyes flashed with child-like determination.

The dwarf watching him sighed. "You can't see your mother now. Later. Now eat your food."

"I don't want it to be later; I want to see her now!" Fíli cried. It had been ages since he had seen his mother. It had only been half a day really but it was approaching late afternoon now, and Fíli was used to being with his mother practically the whole day.

"What's going on?"

"My lord," the dwarf bowed as Thorin entered the room, his gaze quickly fixing upon his nephew sitting at the table, refusing to eat, a sullen expression on his small face.

"Is there any news?" Thorin asked the dwarf. She shook her head. Thorin sighed. "Leave us, I will take care of him," he told her. She looked surprised but bowed and left the room.

"I want to see Mama!" Fíli wailed as Thorin rubbed his temple wearily. He had been roused earlier than normal by two dwarves and told the news. Part of him had leapt with joy, the other half had sank, dragged down by pessimism.

"You will see her soon," was all that Thorin was able to say. For that was all he could say. If there was no more news then there was no more news. It almost made him feel as bad as the confused Fíli not knowing what was happening.

"Why can't I see her?" Fíli whispered as Thorin sat down heavily at the table. "Did I…did I do something wrong?" he asked tremulously.

At once Thorin shook his head. Fíli sat back, still confused. He scrambled over to his uncle, lifting his arms in the universal sign of 'pick me up'. Wordlessly, Thorin did so, seating the child on his knee. He pulled his nephew's plate over in an attempt to try and get some food into the dwarfling.

"You've done nothing wrong," Thorin soothed. Fili slowly began to chew on the piece of bread Thorin had broken off for him. "Your mother…she's busy."

"Busy?" Fíli asked with his mouth full. Thorin realised he should probably scold his nephew for his bad table manners but couldn't bring himself to do so at that time.

"Yes, busy." How did he go about explaining childbirth to a child? Perhaps he should have let the women deal with it! "Your mother is preparing your little brother or sister to come into the world."

Fíli paused. "Don't want a brother or sister," he said simply. "Can you tell Mama not to?"

"No I can't," Thorin said awkwardly.

"Papa would have stopped her," Fíli grumbled.

Thorin froze, the child's innocent words catching him in the chest. It was not Fíli's fault - he was a only a dwarfling - he did not realise the repercussions of his words. Thorin felt it only too keenly.

It had only been recently that he had been thrust into the spotlight as a stand-in father figure for Fíli A few months ago, Thorin had arrived back at the Blue Mountains, having travelled to the Far Downs, near Arthudain, on the news that goblins had been spotted lurking near the Blue Mountains. It had fallen to him to inform his sister Dís that her husband, Balil was dead, slain by goblins before Thorin could reach him. Already several months pregnant, Thorin had feared not only for his sister's life but that of her unborn child's.

"Why are you so sad?" Fíli asked, gently tugging on his uncle's hair. It was much longer than Fíli's own blonde hair but he hoped one day that his would catch up with Thorin's in length. His mother kept telling him to eat his vegetables, but Fíli was beginning to suspect she was telling fibs.

"I'm fine Fíli. Finish your food," Thorin said gruffly. They sat in silence for a few moments, Fíli chewing slowly, Thorin dwelling in unforgiving memories.

At length, Fíli slid off Thorin's lap, walking over to his play box, a beautifully carved chest that held his toys. Listlessly, he rummaged through it but could not find anything that caught his fancy.

"What's it like having a brother or sister?" Fíli asked suddenly, looking up at Thorin who was still sitting at the table.

Thorin glanced at his nephew who was tugging at his socks, a sure sign that Fíli was feeling anxious but desperately trying not to show it. He cleared his throat.

"It's… strange at first," he began and then quickly changed tack upon seeing Fíli's worried look. "You will have someone to play with, grow up with, learn to fight with, confide with. I think you will like it."

Fíli didn't look so sure. "What if it's a girl though? They won't want to fight and play."

"Your mother used to fight and play," Thorin's lips twitched into a small smile as he reminisced.

"But…" Fíli paused. "Does it mean…Mama…does Mama not want me anymore?" he asked tremulously.

Thorin closed his eyes. Of course Fíli would be worried about something like that. The child needed reassurance of his place in the family. Not to think he was like a toy to be discarded.

There was suddenly a rap on the door and Thorin stood up sharply, chair scraping back over the stone floor, startling Fíli. Thorin called for the dwarf to enter and the dwarf from before entered the room.

"My lord," she bowed to Thorin. "It's finished."

Thorin was an expert in schooling his features so nobody could guess what he was thinking and applied every technique he had ever learnt to keep his face calm.

"And?" he demanded.

"You're allowed in now," the dwarf said, backing out of the door.

"Mama?" Fíli asked, somehow understanding what was going on.

"Yes," Thorin said, scooping his nephew up off the floor and hoisting him against his shoulder so the boy was settled comfortably. Dwarf legs easily covering the distance that a dwarfling's could not, Thorin strode from the room and headed towards his sister's chambers.

There was a bustle around the house as Thorin approached, dwarves coming and going. They parted to let him pass, some tweaking Fíli's cheeks affectionately. He burrowed his head shyly into the crook of Thorin's neck.

Inside it was warm but the lights were dim. Setting Fíli down, Thorin led the way towards the bed chamber. More dwarves smiled at him as the two heirs of Durín passed by, ready to greet the new arrival.

"Mama!" Fíli squealed as he finally saw his mother, sitting up in bed, her hair damp. She smiled warmly at her son, opening her arms to him as he hurried into the room. Carefully, Thorin scooped him up and placed him on the bed.

"Be careful, your mother is tired," he warned as Fíli snuggled into her side and smiled as she stroked his hair, chattering away as if nothing had happened. He missed the silent conversation happening above his head as brother and sister managed to talk without words.

"Fíli, there's somebody I think you should meet," Dís said at length.

"Who?" Fíli asked expectantly. Then he frowned. "It's a brother or sister isn't it."

"You're not excited?" Dís asked gently. "You'll be able to play with your little brother. You need to be the big brother and look after him. Can you do that for me? I'm sure…I'm sure your father would be very proud."

"He would?" Fíli asked cautiously. He had been told that his father had had to go away and naturally had been very upset for weeks after. But if his papa wanted him to look after his little brother…

"I have a little brother?" he said, sitting up.

Dís nodded. "Thorin, can you get Kíli for us?"

Thorin started but nodded. He walked over to the little crib that had been set up in the corner of the room. Nestled inside was the smallest dwarf child Thorin thought he had ever laid eyes upon. There was a tiny rosebud mouth, small, plump cheeks and tiny little fingers curled into miniature fists. The baby had dark curls on his forehead and was fast asleep.

Reluctant to wake the baby, Thorin bent awkwardly to lift his newborn nephew from the crib, his movements bellying the warrior that he was. He had practice handling babies with Fíli but that had been five years ago now.

Cautiously, he adjusted the baby so it was lying in the crook of his arm, spellbound at the new life barely hours old in his arms. A continuation of the line of Durín. He walked over to the bed slowly, Dís watching him fondly before her eyes latched onto her new son.

Handing him over, Thorin placed the baby in his mother's arms. Only then did the baby awake, eyes fluttering open, mouth twitching in a yawn, arms beginning to rise.

"There, there," Dís hushed her newborn son, stroking his soft cheeks. "Fíli, come and see your brother Kíli."

Thorin lifted Fíli into his arms so the dwarfling could get a better look at his new brother without trampling his mother or the baby. Thorin could tell the realization had hit Fili, his nephew's eyes widening as he gazed at his brother before him.

"K-Kíli?" Fíli tried the name out. It sounded foreign yet familiar on his tongue. "That sounds like my name!" he smiled. "Can we play now?"

Dís laughed. "Your brother has some growing to do before you play yet. But it won't be long," she assured him as Kíli gurgled quietly in her arms. Fíli leant forwards in Thorin's arms and softly stroked the little fingers, comparing them to his own. His little brother was so tiny.

Suddenly, Kíli's eyes latched onto his older brother and his fingers wrapped around Fíli's index finger, holding on tightly as only a baby can. Fíli froze, unsure of what to do. Eventually, after a few light squeezes Kíli burbled and then yawned, eyes beginning to slide shut as he fell asleep, letting go of Fíli's finger.

"Can I…can I hold him?" Fíli asked unexpectedly.

Dís smiled and Thorin helped Fíli to sit at his mother's side as Dís arranged his arms so Kíli could lie comfortably in his brother's caring hold. Fíli was surprised at how heavy his brother was but he was still very small.

"You better grow up fast," he warned the sleeping baby. "I want someone to play with. You better like battles too. And playing hide and seek. I bet you'll be really good. I'll show you all the good spots," he promised.

"I think it's time we let your mother sleep," Thorin said at length, picking up on his sister's exhaustion. "Kíli needs his sleep too."

Fíli protested for a moment but then nodded. Maybe in the morning Kíli would be big enough to play.

Another dwarf entered the room, taking Kíli gently from Dís and placing him back in his crib as Thorin lifted Fíli from the bed.

"Balil would be proud," Thorin informed his sister, feeling guilty as he saw tears in her eyes. However, she nodded, a small smile breaking through. With that, Thorin ushered his oldest nephew through the door and into his own bedroom. Thorin would stay the night in the guest room to keep an eye on his family.

* * *

Balin stretched his arms tiredly, suddenly feeling his age. He looked down and smiled. His story had gone on later than he had anticipated and the fire was down to glowing embers. On the ground by his feet, the two brothers in question were already asleep, Kíli using his older brother's shoulder as a pillow, brown hair mixing with golden.

A dark shadow moved opposite the fire and Balin tensed before he recognized who it was. He kept still and watched as Thorin gazed down at his two nephews. Slowly, he bent down and picked up a blanket off the floor before arranging it carefully over the two younger dwarves, making sure they would stay warm. Thorin straightened then headed back to his spot on the other side of the campfire.

Balin chuckled to himself before relighting his pipe. There were those who thought Thorin was gruff and brusque, but they did not know Thorin well. You had to look deep under the armour he wore to protect himself from others. There was a softer side to their leader. You only had to look carefully.

Balin exhaled a ring of smoke before drawing his cloak closer around his body. He would be on watch for another couple of hours before he would wake Nori to take his turn.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed that :) A few notes- I don't know what instrument Bofur plays- to me it looks like a recorder but Wikipedia said it was a clarinet. As you know- Wikipedia is right about everything so I trust it's answer :P And Kili and Fili's father- yes I made that up but only because there's nothing about him. Nothing. So yeah. I looked up some dwarf names and decided 'Kili son of Moron' sounded a bit weird. Honestly- that was a suggestion for a dwarf name. *Rolls eyes* Anyway Balil seemed a natural choice with all the l's and i's in the family names. I also don't know when he died. That's just my version of events. Yeah.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out- I've got a busy couple of weeks ahead. We shall see :) Any requests?**

**Go ahead and review- you know you want to :P Joking! But it'll make my day in the cold, frozen north! **

**AldabaranFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) Sorry there's been a delay in updating, I've had several deadlines as well as a job interview in the last two weeks. Then I crashed at the weekend- I was unable to do anything. Felt nice actually. So finally there's a new chapter- yay! And it's been edited and checked by nblb so thank you :D Any mistakes are mine though :P**

**Thanks for your patience guys and your reviews and kind messages. Love to you all! Thanks to my anon reviewers as well :D Also- I'm thinking there's only going to be 1 more chapter after this one. 8 is a nice number to end it on. I'm going to be busy with finals soon approaching and final projects to finish so I think it would be nicer to finish this than leave it hanging. BUT- there will be a continuation in the summer. This is the Young Adventures- so mainly when Kíli and Fíli are little but there will be a few oneshots about maybe the Teenage Years (relative- dwarf ages are weird compared with human!) so when they are a little more grown up. Though still silly and a little naive! **

**Anyway- on with the story! Quick disclaimer as I don't own anything! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Weapons Training**

Kíli was sulking. There was no other word for it. He glowered at the array of toys spread out across the floor. None sparked his interest. Sullenly, he kicked out at the closest ones, but the small stone toys simply hurt his foot, making him angrier. It wasn't fair. Not fair in the slightest. While Kíli had to stay home, Fíli was off with their uncle Thorin for weapons training. Weapons training! It just wasn't fair. He was old enough, and he knew he could fight.

Dís called out to her youngest son. "Kíli, put your toys away, it's time for the evening meal." Upon hearing no reply, she walked into her sons' room, raising her eyebrows at the mess. "You are going to tidy this up right now, young dwarf," Dís gestured to the chaos that covered the floor. There were toys everywhere. Clearly her son's attention span today was limited at best. Even the socks on his little feet were mismatched.

"Don't wanna," Kíli frowned, folding his arms. Dís recognized the stubborn expression and rolled her eyes. Kíli's frown deepened. It just wasn't fair. Now he had to tidy too? Fíli wasn't even here to help him tidy up. Instead, he got to train with uncle Thorin.

Dís put her hands on her hips, her gaze disapproving. If her son were wise, he would notice that she had given him his first warning. "Kíli," she began.

"No! I don't wanna-" Kíli broke off as he heard the front door open. The excited voice of his brother and the deep, rich, comforting tones of his uncle echoed down the hallway. "Uncle Thorin! Fíli!" Kíli yelled, scrambling to his feet and squeezing past his mother. She simply shook her head, letting him pass. Now that Fíli was old enough to start training, she knew it was hard on Kíli to be left behind. It was the first time Kíli had been properly separated from his brother. He probably couldn't even begin understand such a situation, let alone voice his feelings on it. She sighed as she watched him scamper towards Thorin and Fíli.

In his eagerness to greet his uncle, Kíli snagged his foot on the corner of a woven carpet as he ran. He pitched forwards, arms spinning wildly.

"Kíli!" Thorin darted forwards and caught his toppling nephew before he fell to the floor. "Be careful," Thorin chided, setting Kíli back on his feet and checking to make sure the little dwarf was uninjured. Fíli laughed at his brother's clumsiness, his face red from training.

"Yes Uncle," Kíli agreed impatiently, glaring at Fíli. "Did you think about it? Can I train tomorrow? Please? I'll be good, I promise. I'll listen. I'll do anything. Please?" Kíli turned his pleading eyes on his mother, who had come to greet her brother and eldest son. "Mama please? I'm ready, I know I am!"

Thorin swept a broad hand through his dark hair and his shortly cropped beard, catching the cautionary look from his younger sister. He knew he had to be gentle as he broke the bad news. "Kíli," he began, slowly. "Your mother and I both agree you are too young. In a year or two, you'll be ready. Then you will train, I promise you."

Kíli felt his lower lip tremble. He didn't want to wait another year or two. That was _forever _in his mind. Even next week felt like an age away. He had to wait a whole year? By then Fíli would be so far above him, he would never be able to match him. Fíli wouldn't want to play with him anymore. He would spend all his time training and he would be stuck on the side-lines. It was Fíli that Thorin would be proud of, not him.

Seeing her son's face crumple in disappointment, Dís moved to comfort him. "Kíli," she began, soothingly. He shook his head vigorously, stepping backwards. He would _not_ cry, not in front of Thorin or Fíli or his mother. He was too old to cry. Kíli spun on his heel and fled to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kíli!" Fíli called after his brother.

Dís placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Let him be for a little while. He'll calm down. Now help me set the table for dinner. And Thorin Oakenshield, if you think you're allowed in my house with boots that muddy think again. You as well Fíli. Boots off!"

Uncle and nephew both rolled their eyes, but obediently took their boots off under the watchful eye of Dís. Fíli glanced anxiously at the bedroom door. It stayed firmly shut. Thorin steered Fíli towards the table sat him down as Dís went to the door and knocked. "Kíli, there's food," she called. There was no reply from inside. Dís opened the door and went in, shutting it behind her. As Thorin and Fíli waited for Dís, they discussed the day's training to pass the time. Fíli had done well for his first session, surprising his uncle with his agility and eagerness to learn. Eventually, Dís emerged, but she was alone. She shrugged and began to serve the meal.

* * *

Inside his room, Kíli angrily wiped away the tears that lingered on his cheeks. He had screamed his frustration and disappointment into his pillow and beat his small fists on his mattress. Couldn't Thorin see how desperately he wanted this? What did he need to do to gain his Uncle's praise and approval?

After a while, Kíli sat up. It was quiet outside now; the evening meal was probably finished. He realized he quite was hungry, but he didn't want to face his family. His mother and uncle had probably retired to sit beside the fire. Dís would be sewing whilst Thorin would be deep in thought, staring at the flames. He did that a lot nowadays. Fíli would be designing another weapon, probably an even _bigger _axe than before. It would be bigger than Mr Dwalin's before too long. Kíli doubted his brother would even be able to lift it off the ground.

As quietly as he could, Kíli opened his bedroom door and peered through the crack. There was nobody at the table and he heard no voices. Silently he stole out into the dining room. He tripped over something heavy lying on the floor, hidden in the gloom. Muffling a cry of pain, Kíli looked down and saw he had knocked over one of Thorin's large boots. Something attached to it glinted in the firelight. Kíli crept closer and saw the hilt of a dagger carefully concealed on the inner side of the boot. He looked around. There was still no one in sight. Slowly, he curled his fingers around the hilt and tugged from its sheath. He could see his reflection peering back at him in the blade. It was long and heavy - a sword in Kíli's small hands. He turned it over in his palm.

An idea came to him as he lifted the dagger, holding it out in front of him. If Thorin saw how well he handled the dagger, surely then he would agree to start his weapons training. Maybe that was all Thorin needed - a demonstration of Kíli's skills. Kíli had seen dwarves practising in the barracks. The moves they had executed didn't look so hard. All he needed was some practice.

Holding the dagger close, Kíli slipped back into his room. He would practice quickly before impressing Thorin with his skills. His uncle would have no choice but to let him train with Fíli! Kíli would show him. He would show his mother, Fíli and Thorin that he was good enough. _More _than good enough.

Clearing some space in his room, Kíli held out the dagger and imagined he was facing a fearsome orc, like Thorin on one of his adventures. "Take that!" he yelled, stabbing at the imaginary orc. He would be the best dwarf with a sword that anyone had ever seen. He slashed and thrust the dagger. No one would be able to defeat him. He would be the best fighter in the world. Kíli grinned as he imagined the orc crawling away from him in terror. "Evil orc! Take that!" he yelled. He lunged forwards to finish the orc once and for all. Before realizing what had happened, Kíli slipped on one of his stone toys and pitched forwards, losing his balance. He fell heavily to the floor, and at once a sharp pain blossomed in his left side, driving the air from his lungs in a sudden, startling whoosh.

Kíli gasped wildly, unable to breathe as the pain stunned him. A small whimper escaped from his lips. It hurt. It _really _hurt. He had never felt pain like this before. He tried to push himself upright, but already he was too weak. His arms shook beneath him, unable to carry his weight. He barely managed to flop over onto his back.

The jarring movement sent pain ricocheting up his spine. Kíli sobbed, hands reaching for his side. He froze as he felt something solid and cool at the source of the pain. Craning his neck, he looked down the length of his body and his eyes widened in shock. His uncle's dagger was embedded in his side. Blood spattered his tunic and the floor; his fingers were stained red.

Breathing in ragged pants, Kíli began to panic. The pain was overwhelming, but he knew he had to do something. With the last of his strength he yanked the dagger from his side and cast it aside. The pain flared and Kíli moaned weakly in his agony. He stared at the dagger; the top two inches were covered in blood. He felt his vision dim and his eyelids grow heavy. This was it. He was going to die. Kíli felt hot tears stream down his face but had no energy to brush them aside. He wanted his mother and his uncle beside him. Above all, he wanted Fíli. He wanted his brother.

There was a knock at the door. "Kíli?" called out a voice. It was Fíli. Kíli felt relief flood through him. Oh gods, it was his brother! He tried desperately to call back but choked - his throat closed and no sound came. He was too weak. His fingers clenched and unclenched uselessly by his side.

"Kíli? It's me. Are you… can I come in? I've got some food." Fíli's voice was muffled through the door as he called out again. Kíli's eyes turned pleadingly to the door. It was becoming harder to stay awake. He felt beyond exhausted; he just wanted it to be over, to sleep. Yes, sleep sounded good. The room darkened around him.

A bright light suddenly filled the room. Kíli lay motionless, confused and unable to understand where the light was coming from. He heard the faint echo of a voice calling out to him, before firm hands pushed down on his wounded side. Blinding agony ripped through Kíli, wrenching him awake. He screamed and thrashed to escape the pain. He heard a terror-filled voice beside him, but the words escaped him.

The ground shook suddenly and a dark figure loomed over him. He felt a warm hand on his brow. Something patted his cheek. He heard another rich, deep voice, familiar and comforting. He tried to respond but he had no more strength left. With a last ragged gasp, Kíli succumbed and was pulled under.

* * *

Fíli hesitated outside his bedroom door. His mother had told him to leave his little brother alone for a while to let him cool off. Fíli knew how desperate Kíli was to fight. He had gone through it himself. But this time, he sided with Thorin – Kíli was simply too young. Thorin had already expressed some doubts over Fíli starting young as he was, and Kíli was a full five years younger.

The evening meal was finished and still Kíli had not emerged from his room. Deciding a peace offering was needed, Fíli put together a plate of leftovers. Perhaps food would tempt his brother to talk. Fíli grinned wryly. There was nothing worse than a hungry Kíli. They had not spent as much time together recently as Fíli would have wanted, but he was growing up and had new responsibilities. Responsibilities Kíli himself would soon have to accept**.**

He knocked quietly on the door, pressing his ear against the wood. "Kíli?" he called softly. Hearing nothing, he knocked again, this time a little louder. Perhaps his brother had fallen asleep.

"Kíli? It's me. Are you… can I come in? I've got some food." There was still no answer. Rolling his eyes, Fíli reached for the handle and turned it, backing into the room holding the plate carefully. Bright light from the dining room streamed into the bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his little brother lying on his back in the middle of the room, toys clustered around him. He must have fallen asleep.

Fíli shut the door behind him and let his gaze fall fully on his brother. He stood still, unable to understand what was in front of him. The plate slipped from his hands in shock, shattering on the floor as he yelled out his brother's name. There so much blood. All over Kíli, the floor, and a dagger… a dagger! Oh gods!

"Kíli!" Fíli's scream echoed around the room as he threw himself down by his brother, crashing to his knees beside him. Kíli opened his eyes, disorientated, and Fíli swore in relief. He was still alive. Kíli was alive. His eyes looked to the wound on Kíli's left side, above his hip. It was bleeding sluggishly, pooling on the floor and seeping through Kíli's thin tunic, staining it black.

Grabbing the hem of his own tunic, Fíli ripped it off, ignoring his braids as they caught in the garment and came undone. "Kíli? Kíli! Can you hear me? Kíli open your eyes please! You can't die, come on. Please Kíli!" He placed the tunic over the wound, determined to stop the bleeding. He pressed down and Kíli's little body thrashed as a shrill scream came from his throat. Fíli looked on helplessly, covered in his brother's blood. Kíli's brown eyes rolled in his head as he began to quiver in shock. This was not working. Fíli felt the panic rise in him, and found himself yelling with all his might.

"_THORIN_!"

Fíli heard thundering footsteps behind him before the door suddenly flew open. He looked up and saw Thorin and his mother standing over him. Dís gasped from the doorway, stunned by the scene before her. Thorin strode past her and came immediately to Kíli's side. He pushed Fíli firmly out the way and lifted the tunic. He clenched his jaw at the sight of Kíli's wound and quickly covered it again.

Thorin laid a hand on his nephew's brow. "Kíli, can you hear me?" Thorin demanded, patting Kíli's cheeks to keep him awake. His eyes narrowed as he saw the dagger. Kíli gasped once more before his eyes fluttered shut and his body sagged to the floor.

"Kíli!" Fíli's choked. He felt his legs crumple beneath him. A disbelieving cry rent the air as Dís was roused from her shock and flew into the room, eyes widening in horror.

"He needs the healers, now," growled Thorin. He was already scooping Kíli carefully into his arms, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Fíli, run ahead. Tell them what has happened. I cannot move him too quickly," Thorin instructed. It took every ounce of effort to keep his voice level. He had to control the situation, or he would lose his youngest nephew. He saw Fíli's eyes linger on Kíli, torn between staying with his brother and obeying his uncle. After a second's hesitation, Fíli nodded and raced from the room.

* * *

Muttering a quick prayer, Thorin gently adjusted Kíli in his arms and left the room. Dís followed behind him. Thorin moved as quickly as he dared with such a precious burden. Dwarves leapt aside as he tore through the mountain, a look of determination etched on his face. After what felt like an age, they finally arrived at the healing quarters**.** All the healers were standing to attention, prepared. A pale, bare-chested Fíli stood beside them, shivering.

Thorin set Kíli down slowly on a bed and stepped aside. Immediately the healers descended upon Kíli, slicing through his blood-soaked tunic to reveal the messy wound. Dís sobbed as Thorin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They kept back and left the healers to their work. Fíli refused to move. He only had eyes for the small, pale face lying on the bed, surrounded by the healers.

Suddenly one dwarf called out. "No pulse!" The healers erupted into frantic activity. Fíli cried out in protest as Dís' knees gave way. Thorin moved quickly to catch her and supported her gently. Dís held her head in her hands with despair. She could no longer bear to look.

Thorin watched on and felt his heart sink as the healers tried to resuscitate his youngest nephew. Guilt, anger, and desperation rushed through him. It had been an accident. Surely it had been an accident. If only he had… Thorin immediately clamped down on his thoughts. Those thoughts were not going to save Kíli now. Clenching his fists, he willed Kíli to hold on, to fight and return to them. His family could not take another loss. Fíli's world was his younger brother. Without Kíli, Thorin loathed to think what would happen to Dís' oldest son. Or to Dís herself. Kíli was the last reminder of her fallen husband. With Kíli's passing she would fade, becoming a mere shadow of herself. And Thorin himself… he could not imagine life in the mountains without the cheerful, bouncing, eager little dwarfling, so curious about everything, so _full _of life. Dwarflings were the heart of the mountain. Everyone would feel his loss.

Thorin shook himself from his grim thoughts. His first concern should be for those around him. Keeping his face carefully composed, he set a firm hand on Fíli's shoulder. Fíli looked to his uncle before burying his tear-stained face into his furs, wrapping his arms around Thorin's waist. Thorin simply held him. There was nothing else he could do.

"There's a pulse!" cried out a healer. Dís looked up desperately.

"It's weak but stable," confirmed another healer. Dís collapsed into Thorin's arms, sobbing heavily with relief.

Fíli staggered forwards, feeling as though _his_ heart had just restarted. His body was weak with relief. Everything had been a blur during the healers' frantic attempts to revive his brother. He was still alive. Kíli was still alive and fighting. At this rate Fíli was going to kill his brother himself just for scaring him.

The healers moved to dress the wound, stitching and wrapping it carefully with bandages soaked in sweet-smelling medicinal herbs. Kíli was dressed in fresh clothes and moved to a new bed, where he was wrapped in soft blankets to keep him warm. Fíli ran to his brother's side, pushing past the healers.

"He will be alright won't he? He's going to get better?" Fíli demanded of the healers, eyes panicked. "Please- he's not…he's not going to die is he?"

One of the healers offered him a small smile. "Your brother is a fighter. We've sealed the wound and laced it with herbs to prevent infection setting in. He'll be unconscious for a little while, it's nothing to worry about- just the herbs we gave him to put Kíli in a deep sleep so he wouldn't wake up during the surgery. He'll wake up soon, don't worry. You brought him here just in time. Kíli needs rest now."

Fíli nodded slowly, for now half reassured. Only when Kíli woke up would Fíli be totally at ease that his brother was on the mend.

Dís and Thorin followed behind. Fíli reached for Kíli's hand and wrapped it in his own, squeezing softly. Kíli looked impossibly small. His mother looked white with grief and fatigue as she gently brushed back the dark curls from Kíli's forehead, dropping tender kisses on his still face.

Thorin hung back and stared down at the immobile body of his young nephew. It had been so close. The healers had purposely not told his sister and his nephew _how _close but Thorin had grabbed one of the healers as he had passed and asked in a low tone. Had the knife gone a little deeper it would have killed Kíli- he would have punctured a major organ and bled out before anything could have be done. Thorin was sceptical about miracles in general- it was determination and forward planning that got anything done. However now, Thorin was grateful for this miracle. If anything had happened…Thorin would have held himself responsible. He was responsible for the safety of his nephews and though inadvertently- he had put Kíli's life at risk. That was unacceptable.

"I'm so sorry," Fíli whispered in the quietness of the room, ducking his head, unable to hold back his grief. "I could have stopped this… I didn't know… please Kíli, please wake up."

* * *

**I am mean. I'm sorry. Or am I? Haha. So...next chapter is the last chapter in this story and will conclude this latest pickle Kíli has fallen in. How will Fíli react? What will Thorin do? Answers in the next chapter which should be up by the end of the week. So Sunday probably. nblb will make sure I put it up!**

**Review? (Even though I left a very cruel cliffhanger. Don't be too mean guys!)**

**Thanks again for reading- hope you enjoyed it!**

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
